


Sheffield, Day 4

by ChristianHowe, helena_s_renn



Series: Eleven Strings – yksitoista kieltä [17]
Category: Def Leppard, Sonata Arctica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristianHowe/pseuds/ChristianHowe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: Jani visits Sav in England for a few days. This is their last day together, and they spend it mostly with their usual leisure activity, preparing for a long separation.





	Sheffield, Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not ours, not true; as far as the authors are aware, none of this ever happened.

* * *

When Jani woke, it was light outside. Squinting, he took in his surroundings. Sav was lying next to him, snoring and – obviously! – still asleep. Ignoring his morning wood, Jani closed his eyes again. This was the last day they had together until... when was Def Leppard's tour going to end? Never, at least that's how it felt to him. They had one more day and most of it was going to be spent on the road – or in the air, rather, what with Sav accompanying him to Finland for a short night, and then they'd have to split, take to their lives again. Jani was going to play the 'Rock To The River' festival and Sav was going to embark on their 'YEAH' tour. Their – professional – paths weren't going to cross again for a long time, and what with the threat of his military duty looming over his head, Jani knew that he wasn't going be with Sav for months.

It hurt. But there was nothing he could do about it. Jani squeezed his eyes shut and tightened the hold he had on Sav, willing time to slow down.

* * *

They had made good on the rest of the movie, and then rather than going out, finished the remains of the Chinese food. Knowing they'd have an early and otherwise rushed morning Sav suggested they go to bed then, to sleep, and they'd fallen in together under the covers like a pair of identical twins in utero.

In reality, that was far from the truth. As Sav came to in the morning light, he thought about their different upcoming paths. Their lives would separate them within 24 hours or so, for months or longer. Time and distance. Could they make it? All they could do was try. He opened his eyes.

* * *

Eventually, Sav began to stir. Jani knew that he couldn't pretend any longer that this day, their time together, wouldn't come to an end. "Hey there, beautiful," he greeted his lover when Sav opened his eyes.

It was morning, he was hard and needed to pee, yet he'd refrained from getting up and taking care of that – of peeing – for fear of waking Sav. Now that Sav was awake, Jani still didn't want to get up but he couldn't deny his bladder relief for much longer. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to, you know, go. Be right back."

* * *

Beautiful? Jani had never said such a thing before, although he'd referred to Sav as hot a few times, and what they did together was way beyond charting. "'Morning..." He was saved from having to decide on whether or not to return the compliment by the need to yawn, because he couldn't suppress it. Sav put a hand over his wide-open mouth and stretched. He too needed to piss, now that Jani mentioned it. "You go on and take care of that. I'm next."

Ugh, he did not want to get out of bed! Allowing himself another minute to lay there and enjoy their lingering warmth, Sav began to order the things he'd need to do before they left. Pack, obviously. He _still_ had not taken the clothes that needed it to the cleaners, what was wrong with him? Time was getting shorter and shorter, not only for this... forced separation but before the next leg of the tour began. As if on cue, his phone rang. Joe again. Well, he wasn't talking to him while he pissed. Sav let it go to voice mail, imagining some kvetching message asking if he'd died, and sat up.

* * *

From the bathroom Jani could hear Sav's phone ringing. When he returned to the bedroom and Sav got up to have a pee as well, Jani thought he had better check his own phone to see if there were any missed calls or messages. There was indeed one message, from Tony, about the set list the rest of the band had agreed on. As they had a bigger slot than during the previous festivals they'd played, songs had been added that Jani normally wouldn't have a problem with – but normally, he wasn't recovering from a broken finger. Also, he hadn't exactly spent a lot of time practicing this week.

He sighed. As much as he loved to play guitar, preparing for this set would take a chunk out of the already short time they had left before they had to leave for London.

* * *

Man, he was a sight. It really made Sav laugh, not out loud though, over what Jani had called him minutes ago. The first thing he did was plug in a flatiron. Besides what he'd come in for, Sav cleaned his teeth and shaved. He'd return in a bit to sort out his hair. When he walked back into the bedroom, Jani was standing there naked. That got Sav's interest, but then he noticed the phone in Jani's hand and the not-so-happy look on his face. "Hey. What's up?"

* * *

"What? Oh, nothing serious." When Sav returned Jani's face lit up in a smile. "I just got the set list for tomorrow and realised that I've, well, been a bad boy," he grinned. "Nothing wrong with that and I don't regret a second of what we've been up to," Jani reassured Sav.

"However, it means that I need to get some practicing done today. So in order to not waste any of the precious little time we still have left together, I was just thinking if we could take a guitar along for the ride. I could practice during the drive to London and," he smirked, "I'm sure that any flight attendant would be happy to let a Def Leppard member take one into the cabin, so I could do a few scales in the morning. Provided that you're willing to let me borrow one of your instruments, of course. If you'd rather not, I'll manage somehow."

* * *

"Yeah, I get that, I've been a bad boy, too..." Sav grinned widely. That was a massive understatement, as far as how much sexual activity they'd been 'up to'. "No regrets here, either. So, guitars..." He only had to think about it for about two seconds. "If you need to rehearse, don't let me get in the way of that. It's important. Take the Tokai. Rakas. And I mean, take her, if you want... her... as my gift to you."

Looking away, Sav tried to play it off, that it was no big deal. He'd told Jani the guitar was an old piece of crap. But Jani had grown attached. Whether Jani would accept it as a gift or not, Sav felt strongly that it belonged to Jani now, and he felt bad for speaking ill of it. He wanted Jani to have something personal from him. A brand new top-of-the-line custom of Jani's choosing was more Sav's speed. This seemed more... meaningful. For now.

* * *

Jani's jaw dropped. "Are you..." He swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat. "Are you sure? I mean... She's not... just a piece of wood. She's... witness to you and me. So special..."

Sav was looking away but Jani approached him and took his hands. "You... Nobody has ever made me a gift like her," he said softly. "My other instruments, I bought them or got them from my endorsement deal. I've never had a guitar given to me as a present, not even by my parents back when I started playing. And she's not just some guitar. She's... was... yours. Ours. Sav, I... don't know what to say..."

* * *

"I'm sure." Sav looked up and into Jani's eyes. "You brought her up out of the dusty depths of the room and disuse... gave her a name. Yeah, she's _ours_ now but you're the guitarist." He could see Jani was struggling with his emotions, which Sav was too, suddenly. Clearing his throat, he continued, "I want you to have her... so she can help you in the days... months to come."

* * *

"Just like you brought me up out of the dusty depth of... my personal hell, made by myself... Sorry. I know this sounds pathetic. It's true, though, that since I met you so many things have changed... Okay, maybe it's mainly one thing that has changed: myself. Because I now know that the ball isn't over for me. So yes, she could be seen as a symbol for the change."

Jani met Sav's eyes. "The months to come... I'm not looking forward to being without you. No matter how much I'll be thinking of you, having her to... touch... She'll help me, I'm sure of that." He paused. "Oh man, aren't we profound this early in the morning before we even had coffee. Or sex."

* * *

Sav nodded to acknowledge Jani's statements. Especially for the younger man, it seemed like he had turned a corner, like his life was turning around. Sav couldn't take credit, not really. It was Jani who would have to carry out those changes he'd said he wanted.

There wasn't much more to say, and Jani summed that up with the comment that they were being rather profound without the benefit of neither sex nor coffee. "Well," Sav grinned. He looked down deliberately. They were both still naked. "Either or both is fine with me. Although if you need to practice – guitar – we might have to wait till later."

* * *

"Are you suggesting that I need to practice _something?"_ Jani snorted. "Why do I have this feeling that it isn't guitar you have in mind? Anyway, what with Rakas coming along with us, I can rehearse during the car ride to London, which means I'd have time for... _practicing_ right now. So what do you say, should I go _practice_ with your coffee-maker?" He smirked.

* * *

"No, not that," Sav retorted. "Anyway, you've come along very well. So maybe I'm the one who needs practice this time..." He laid his hands along Jani's sides, and, holding his eyes, as he dropped down slowly, went to his knees. Laying his clean-shaven cheek softly along Jani's mostly soft dick, Sav flicked his tongue out and licked.

* * *

"Y-you most definitely don't need to practice," Jani gasped when a wet tongue roused his dick to life. "Man, you got me from zero to sixty faster than your Porsche! And all of a sudden, I think coffee can wait. Should we return to the bed before you make my knees buckle entirely? Please!"

* * *

Between licks, Sav replied, "I see... what you mean... zero to sixty. Maybe ninety..." He moved his head side to side till he could suck in Jani's now upright length. Pleased his efforts made his lover weak in the knees, he backed off when asked, to prevent injury to either of them. "Good idea, my knees aren't fans of this floor." Sav was only too happy to get back in bed.

"Lie back, luv," he murmured. "Gonna make you feel so good." Crawling between Jani's legs, he was glad for the ridiculously huge mattress that allowed him the position without his own legs dangling over the edge. As incredible as his man's thighs were in his tight jeans, they were a work of art, nude. Sav lavished kisses on them, one side then the other and back, making his way higher and higher. He used his hands, too, pressing his fingers and the admittedly softer callouses on his left hand into the muscle in some random pattern.

Reaching the apex, he grinned to himself and inhaled Jani's scent deeply. It was the sort of thing he'd have thought was very naughty when he was younger, and likewise what he did next, licking Jani's sac and carefully sucking each of the stones inside into his mouth. The noises and heavy breathing told him Jani appreciated the attention; the erection throbbing right in front of his nose said to get a move on. Sav looked up and released Jani's right nut with a slurp, then dragged his tongue up his dick to catch the first shimmering droplet.

* * *

"You're already making me feel incredibly good," Jani murmured, then gasped again before letting out a long, low moan: Somehow Sav had got them on the bed and was now teasing him with soft kisses and licks up his thighs. They weren't as sensitive as his nipples or, as Sav had recently discovered, his collarbones, but the gentle treatment added a feeling of being loved and appreciated to the horniness. As he'd said, Sav was making him feel incredibly good.

Sav reached the end of Jani's thighs and... was he blowing over his balls? Jani wasn't sure; it felt as if Sav was inhaling him, and Jani whined a little; the interruption wasn't welcome. Before he could complain, however, Sav lapped at his already stone-hard marbles and the sac that was tightening around them. Jani couldn't suppress a whimper. The glands were his most delicate body part and as much as it turned him on to have them played with, he'd barely allowed even his girlfriends to touch them. He trusted Sav with his life, but it still cost him an effort to allow himself to lie back and let this happen.

And happen it did. Sav not only licked at the solid spheres but he also sucked them into his mouth and let his tongue prod and explore each tiny wrinkle of his sac. So good, so good! Jani's head thrashed on the pillow as he spread his thighs to give Sav better access. He already felt a trickle of fluid moving through his inner tubings, which to him was the ultimate sensation, short of climaxing, of course.

"Mmnnhhh..." Jani moaned, not wanting Sav to stop indulging him. Yet when Sav let go of the dense stones to lick up and along his erection and catch the droplet of clear liquid when it reached his slit, he felt another jolt of pleasure running through his body.

"Oh god, Sav..." Jani dug his fingers into the soft curls, stroked Sav's head, wanting to return the favour but unable to move otherwise.

* * *

"Mmm..." Sav's mouth was full. He hummed the response to Jani's cry. It had been many hours since their last session and Jani was so very sensitive, so Sav proceeded slowly, first with sucking Jani's erection down, moving his lips up the shaft till he was nearly to the base. Then he reversed, pulling harder with the suction. Maybe he should wrap one hand around the base. Yes, just to make it last longer. Nearing the head, Sav moved his tongue around till he could slip it under the foreskin, as Jani had shown him repeatedly was one of his favoured treatments. The taste flooded his mouth, which in turn flooded with saliva. Inhaling through his nose, Sav hitched his body upwards for better reach and used the hand not bracing Jani's dick to massage along his taint. It wouldn't be as intense as rubbing his spot from the inside, but would still be pleasant in his aroused state.

Speaking of, it wasn't long before Sav was thrusting a little against the bed. He'd been hard since first tasting Jani's balls, his own sweetly hurting, still sore from use and at the same time, full all over again. That was okay for now, he liked to let it build, for his entire body to move and tighten, sweat and eventually quiver from want.

Using whatever skills he'd learned or intuited, Sav spent several minutes sucking, licking, moving the looser skin over the steel below, up and back over the ridge of the head, which he also swiped his tongue across at irregular intervals. He didn't want to let Jani come – yet. Nor did he want it to go on too long so he went limp, like the other time. Coming up for air, Sav filled his lungs. "Any special requests?" he rasped, throat coated in pre-come.

* * *

Jani was moaning and writhing under Sav's skilled mouth and fingers, shuddering with delight as waves of the sweetest joy spread from his groin through his entire body. He was so caught up in enjoying that he only realised that Sav had asked him something when the mouth on his dick was suddenly gone. Huh?

_Any special requests?_ "Only that you never stop," Jani moaned while his hips made small thrusting movements.

* * *

"You got it." Sav went down on Jani again immediately. It was just as well if it didn't go on all day – not that it would – since they a lot to do. He thought about how he'd want it, if their positions were reversed. Of course, he wasn't 25 but fast and furious was always good. He sucked hard, alternating that with licking the head and moving the skin up and down, keeping a rhythm with all that, letting it build. Though he didn't really need to, Sav held Jani's thighs wide open with his elbows, maybe to give him something to push against if he wanted to.

That Jani was enjoying himself was a vast understatement. He was totally gone, moaning and rolling his hips, the tendons and muscles all shifting like the erotic dance it was. Managing to move a hand into position, Sav tickled his tightened balls and hummed again. His eyes and nose were running but he was just as into this, working Jani into ecstasy.

* * *

"Mmhh... Ah, yes! Nnnnhh! Right there!" If his words came out garbled, Jani wasn't concerned whether Sav understood what he was actually saying. Knowing his lover, Sav would get the meaning even if Jani spoke Finnish: his moans and grunts were the universal language of sex, a language every guy who ever had his dick sucked understood. Jani had a lot of experience with being blown, but Sav gave the best head, better than anything Jani could have imagined possible. Jani could count himself blessed – and he certainly did – to have Sav's mouth on him. And his hand... And maybe...

Maybe, just maybe, there was something else Jani could think of as belated answer to the question about special requests. It was still so new that he hadn't even thought of it earlier, but now...

"Sav," he moaned, "would you... give me... your finger?"

* * *

"Fuck, yeah!" It spiked Sav's state of arousal, that Jani asked him for that. He'd have to make due with spit, as the lube was what he currently considered too far away in the drawer of his bedside cabinet. Lucky for them both, Sav had drooled plenty already; it was running down behind Jani's balls. Gathering it up and taking a second to deliberately spit, Sav slid his forefinger back and then, cautiously since spit wasn't as slippery as actual lubricant, prodded at the little hole till it gave and let him in.

As before when he'd been teaching Jani to finger himself, he found the gland within. It would be easier to work it with two fingers. Sav, determined to milk every drop of pleasure out of this act for his lover, not to mention fluid, spit again and wiggled in his middle finger. Stroking the lumpy sweet spot with it, Sav hollowed his cheeks as he pulled back. Jani's hair flew as he tossed his head, his sounds totally unrestrained, his grunting like a rutting animal. So hot!

* * *

"Nnhhiii..." Jani hadn't been aware that his voice commanded such a high register – and he couldn't have cared less. What he did care about – a lot! – was what made him hit this pitch: Sav! Sav, who pushed first one, then a second finger into him and went straight for the pleasure centre hidden deep inside him. Sav, who sucked hard on Jani's dick, determined to draw every drop of fluid straight from his balls. Sav, who must be desperate for friction and only found it against the bed because that position made it better for Jani.

"Sav," Jani pressed out, wanting to thank his lover, but his brain wouldn't cooperate. It was a miracle that he managed Sav's name among the groans and grunts that came out of him. The incredible fingers in him pressed a little harder. Jani thought he'd fly off the bed from the intensity, but Sav had a firm hold on his thighs and kept him grounded.

It was almost too much, which made it all the better, knowing that Sav had him, quite literally, in his hands, controlling Jani's pleasure, giving him what he wanted and needed. All Jani could do was lie back, moan and enjoy as Sav made love to his dick and insides.

* * *

He must be getting close: the sounds Jani emitted became more urgent yet, rising in pitch and volume. Sav had heard him screech a few times when his orgasm hit; this was almost as strident. Determined to get him there, Sav used a little less pressure inside but more suction, then, after pausing for another breath and the gasped-out words, "Gimme your come, Jani!" he massaged the inner gland as hard as he dared, rewarded with sweet fluid on his tongue.

* * *

So close, so close! Jani was right on the brink, so close that he could fucking _taste_ his orgasm. Then Sav eased up a little on the massage inside, and although he sucked harder, he succeeded in holding Jani's imminent climax off for another moment. High on endorphins or whatever hormones his body happily dumped into his bloodstream, Jani had a hard – hard! – time deciding whether he wanted to come or remain on the edge for a little longer. However, his body made the decision for him when Sav demanded his come.

"Yes!" he howled when he felt his balls contract, promptly, as if they were following orders. Jani thrust into Sav's mouth, then pushed back on his hand and forward again, coming, coming, coming. Cries of "Sav, Sav!" accompanied the first jets of cream that Sav sucked from his slit, then Jani was too breathless even for that as he kept shooting.

* * *

Then the real flood began... Sav got a mouthful and then some of hot semen, which he swallowed down, and kept swallowing. Tightening his throat around the quivering head letting go to his order, he caught it all. Jani called out his name over and over, which, if he'd had any less control, would have made Sav blow his load on the sheet under him. The only thing stopping him was the thought that if he could wait, sharing his release with Jani would be better than shooting off more or less alone.

Jani went from tensed, striving, shuddering to slack. The torrent in Sav's mouth eased but he stayed, simply holding Jani's dick inside his oral cavity, nice and warm. He couldn't exactly smile around it but he could feel a grin hovering, pleased with himself and also at Jani's increasing vocalisations, both in asking for particular actions and just making noise. Their first time together had been special, but so had the time on their stairs been, and bending Jani over the Porsche, and last night... and this. Sav was beginning to think he would need a memory upgrade.

* * *

"Oh man," Jani wheezed when he was finally able to catch a little breath again. "Talk about making up for the future. I've said this before and was wrong, but I don't think I could get it up again for weeks." He grinned. "Now, what can I do to get you into the same state?"

* * *

At first, Sav considered not answering in words, only with his eyes or facial expression, and continuing with the cock-warming. But, Jani's offer decided it for him: he really wanted to get off! As carefully as he could, Sav let go of Jani's dick and kissed the top of the foreskin. He crawled to next to Jani making sure not to accidentally knee him as his legs were still sprawled wide, and laid down.

"It's not gonna take much. Sucking you off was hot as fuck. I'll take whatever you're up for," Sav replied to the question first, chuckling over his choice of words. "Or not up for. But... Weeks? Try hours. And I did promise to leave something of meself all over you tomorrow."

* * *

"Mmmhhh..." When Sav stretched out next to him, Jani sighed happily. As great – fantastic, incredible, outstanding, excellent! – as the sex was, so was the way Sav treated him afterwards. Since he had to admit that he was still a little breathless, Jani thought for a moment, then smiled. "You know, since you'll take whatever I'm _not_ up for and I want you in me again... Can I be lazy and continue lying here while you take me?" He winked.

"All I need is a little more of that slippery stuff, not much prep otherwise since you already took care of that. But if you'd rather have my mouth, say it and I'll be equally happy to have an appetiser before coffee." Jani grinned.

* * *

Though he'd secretly wished for it, Sav was both surprised and glad that Jani would allow him inside him now. Just out of sheer happiness he leaned over enough to kiss his lips. "You know... I hope this isn't too much information, but I've never been with anyone who was into letting me _have_ them when they weren't in the middle of trying to get off, too. It always kind of seemed like... they felt used. If you're into laying there while I take what I want... I'm very into that... and you."

Enough talk, though. Sav reached up and found the lube in the drawer, and a condom, and then turned back to Jani. "I'll do it. You just lay there," he quipped. Tearing the packet open, he quickly took care of rolling the thin latex over his erection. A minute or two ago, he'd been needy as hell, but then watching Jani at his horniest would probably always do that to him. Spreading a very thin coating of slick on the condom, he moved over Jani's body till he was in position. It wouldn't take much prep this time, Sav believed him. He started with two fingers and a blob of lube and got it where it was needed. He added his ring finger, then pinkie... Jani groaned but hardly twitched.

Sav on the other hand, needed... needed... he lined himself up, his dick seeking its home. "I'm sure you're oversensitive, I'll try to stay away from... oh gawd!! Unnngh!" Sav's eyes rolled back and his hips rolled forward and up. It was all he could do to stop at the bottom of his first thrust to give Jani a minute. "So good, Jani, so good...!"

* * *

"You know what," Jani said while he watched Sav dig out the lube and a condom, "I think we may be going from weeks to hours to minutes here when it comes to my recovery time. Not sure I can come again, but I'm telling you that, oversensitive or not – and I appreciate your concern – I'm going to enjoy this." Why was he rambling so much? He decided that it didn't matter: the moment Sav would sink into him, Jani would shut up anyway. He smiled.

"I also think that in addition to wanting something of you all over me – and I'm going to wear that, you, on stage – I also want you to give it to me so often and thoroughly during our remaining time together that I'll be, well, a little uncomfortable sitting. Not speaking about injury here. I know and trust that you'll make sure there won't be the slightest possible trace of actual damage, but once I'm on the train to Imatra I'll miss you so much that I'll probably welcome some residual soreness."

Yup, rambling...

Then Sav quickly slicked him up and pushed in, and as he'd predicted, Jani's brain was suddenly too busy to run his mouth. Once again he felt the weird fullness he was becoming increasingly addicted to. Sav's scent rolled over him and the noises, oh man, Sav's sex noises! Jani hadn't lied earlier. He didn't think he'd be able to come again, but his dick was definitely filling out, and who knew? So far Sav had never failed to bring on another climax when Jani had thought it was over for him for the time being.

"I can't ever seem to get enough of you... this..." he groaned as he pushed his pelvis up, inviting Sav to thrust deeper.

* * *

By his motion, Jani indicated Sav didn't have to wait to move. That was unexpected, in a good way. He arched, pulled back, drove forward again and again. Some of the words Jani'd rapid-fired at him before started to register. "You want me... to do you till you're sore, eh? Your arse and my dick, we'll both be walkin' funny..." Sav tossed his hair back and thrust in again, changing the angle. If Jani really thought 'minutes' he had some catching up to do. "You're on!"

Knowing one's partner's hot spots helped, of course. Sav lowered his mouth to Jani's collarbone, licked and nipped along the ridge on each side. Up till now, other than Jani's nipples, they'd avoided marking each other. But now he needed to. Far enough to the side that a tee-shirt would cover it, Sav sucked hard with an open mouth on the skin covering the clavicle, could feel it grow warmer as blood was pulled to the surface. He didn't break the skin or deliberately make it hurt, only enough to show he'd been there. He tried to keep his pace, lower down, from speeding but it was hard. So hard!

Their bodies slapped together as he moved, able to pull almost all the way out before sliding home again. "Can't get enough of you either... never will... wanna give you everything..." Sav wasn't even sure what he meant by that. Material possessions, but Jani didn't seemed to care much about that. He wasn't out to buy him, anyway; it was just an extension of the outflow of emotions. His love, which he dared not bring up too much because the intensity burned them to ashes. His sex, his seed... whatever he could do with his body to bring Jani the kind of electric, frenetic sensations that matched his own experience.

Sav had a choice as to where to move his mouth next: he could take Jani's mouth like he was taking his body, or go the opposite direction. It was no tough choice at all. Bending his back, he zeroed in on Jani's left nipple, licked its salty-sweet essence, flicked the tiny hard centre with his tongue, suckled while he snaked a hand between them to pinch the other. Between their bellies, Jani was growing hard again. Oh, yeah, he was going to come again.

Switching sides, Sav looked up. Now that Jani trusted him, his expression was completely open, and for once Sav could read him although the elocution had helped. They needed to fill themselves now. Glut themselves on each other, get drunk and high on each other, while they could. Such words were too complicated, there in the middle of it. Sav could hear himself moaning and grunting, slurping against Jani's chest and repeating his name, god knew what else. He wanted to slow down and speed up; he wanted to come... in a million years. "It's too much... it's too much..." Whatever that meant, Sav hadn't the slightest, but it was all he could manage now while he fucked them both into oblivion. That and, "Baby, please..." He'd never called Jani any sort of pet name other than joking. It might not be welcome, he knew, yet it rolled off his tongue.

* * *

"Yeah," Jani gasped when Sav slammed home into him, "I..." gasp, "want..." gasp, "that..." gasp, "Oh god, Sav!" The latter groan flew from his mouth when Sav found his spot: Jani's grace period was definitely over. He was growing to full hardness. Minutes indeed!

Sav's mouth moved to his collarbone and sucked hard, making Jani's head fall back with the sensation. Was he just receiving a hickey? Seriously? Then again – yes, please! Before he could voice his enthusiastic agreement, Sav spoke up, told him that he wanted to give Jani everything. Jani blinked. "You're... doing... that..." he managed – and then Sav's mouth was on his chest, licking, suckling a taut nipple and flicking the other with a fingernail. If he thought he'd been hard a minute ago...

Between the onslaught on his inner and outer sweet spots, he was moaning, grinding against Sav for friction, desperate for more, harder, faster, more of everything. "Sav, Sav!" he cried out as he wrapped his arms around his lover, clinging to him, glad that as a guitarist he had to keep his nails short as otherwise he'd have left claw marks on his back. "Need you..."

Sav heard him. _Too much_ – Jani knew exactly what Sav meant. It was as if he could feel what the other man felt as they strived for the peak together. Then Sav called him... what? What the...?

Jani didn't get to finish the thought. The floodgates opened and then he was coming, coming, again, screeching Sav's name.

* * *

There was no slowing down. Sav couldn't stop, and based on the moaning and writhing going on below him, he didn't think Jani would want him to. Faster, harder, deeper, it just got better as he got closer and closer to exploding. Sav could feel Jani's nails digging into him, which spurred him on, too. "Oh god... oh fuck... god yeah...!" No way could he shut up, his mouth and hips loosened and frantic, his balls full of hot lead.

Jani screamed and poured cream between them in ticklish jets, and that was it. Counting down in his head double-time, Sav worked himself over the edge in five fast thrusts till the last where he too howled his release and, pushing himself inside as far as he could go, flooded the condom with everything he had. Jani had his arms wrapped tightly around Sav, his limbs and his hole squeezing tight as they both spasmed and shot, almost like their bodies were trying to out-do each other. If he weren't totally wrung out, Sav might have been smug about getting Jani there again, something he'd tried back in Helsinki but hadn't accomplished then.

Lowering his sweaty body to rest on his lover, he had to admit that it wasn't all him by any means. Jani gave himself utterly, and even so, that sort of recovery time really was usually only reserved for the very young. He was so fucking amazing.

"That was... beyond... god..." Dammit, he wasn't going to get weepy and maudlin again, so help him. "When d'you think we can do it again?" Sav grinned, and kissed the side of Jani's neck. "Shite, I marked you good."

* * *

"Considering what I said a few minutes ago about needing weeks to recover I'd better not make any educated guesses," Jani replied dryly. Strange enough, while he felt – pleasantly – exhausted after the first round, instead of now being utterly – equally pleasantly, and what was it with all these adverbs anyway – drained, he felt invigorated.

"As for marking me, I'm afraid if you want to make it visible to the world, you'll have to try harder. I'm not going on stage topless and if you really just gave me a hickey on my collarbone it won't show with me wearing your tee-shirt." Jani grinned triumphantly. "Your come-soaked tee-shirt if I have a say in it."

He kissed Sav who was still lying on top of him. "If you want me to make coffee you'll have to move, but if you'd rather stay, I think I can survive for another minute or two without it."

* * *

The kiss was unexpected but welcome. Two orgasms must be the magical number for Jani to have a burst of energy. Now if only Sav had some, too. "Ugh, I'm getting old. Yeah coffee..." he groaned. "Gonna need at least three shots. I'll move my arse before we start sticking together." Had something like that happened Jani's first night there? He thought so, but they'd both been completely knackered and the memory was vague.

Once he made sure he'd withdrawn, Sav flopped onto his back beside Jani. First, he dealt with the condom. Obviously, Jani was trying to wind him up over where he'd left his mark. "About the hickey... I went for somewhere inconspicuous. In the heat of it, I, uh... needed to bite and suck, couldn't get the words out to ask..." Looking over, Sav plastered a cheesy grin on his face. "If you want a ring of bruises 'round your neck to go with the "well-fucked" gait and scent, remind me next time and I'll be happy to oblige. It might give your inner teenager some cred."

Another idea popped into Sav's head – way, _way_ over the top, but hell, Jani had started it. "You wearing my come-soaked shirt... 'Soaked', well that's ambitious. How 'bout this? You could make me come in my pants and then wear 'em... I mean _you_ wear them, after." It was so ridiculous Sav laughed.

* * *

"Why don't you wait here and rest up while I make us coffee?" Jani offered. "You deserve it. Being the one who did all the hard work." He winked. "As for your offer of soaked panties, sure. As long as they're dry by the time I wear them. Would you like a pair of mine – pardon, yours, of course, but soaked with my come – in return?" Jani joined Sav's laughter.

"Then, a ring of bruises, maybe better not in a visible place. See, I remember an interview back in the day... I'd just turned 18 and we were interviewed after a gig. It was supposed to take place in the bar where we'd played, but Tommy was still a minor so we had to take it backstage. He'd very obviously just spent some fun time with his girlfriend and had hickeys all over his neck. When we kept pointing it out to him, evil friends that we were, the colour of poor Tommy's face made the bruises pale in comparison," Jani laughed and shook his head. "So, thanks, but I don't think I'm ready for a repeat performance of that night. Feel free to lick and suck on my chest and, um, elsewhere, as much as you like."

He sat up. "So, I'll be heading to the kitchen, but for now I'm thinking coffee only and let's leave breakfast for a little later if that's okay with you?"

* * *

As Sav had half-expected, Jani one-upped him. Two could play at that game. "I dunno about you but I'm usually soaked in sweat by the time we finish a gig. Neither of us should probably wear those little presents on stage or the dried stuff is likely to reconstitute, leaving a very sticky mess indeed!" Sav had to giggle a little. "I'll just keep mine handy, for good luck... and to take out and sniff when no one's looking."

He nodded at Jani's recollection of Tommy. "Maybe he had a vampire for a girlfriend, huh? I'm willing to bet a lot of us have stories like from when we were young. Similar things happened to us in our early band days, usually when we were too hungover and too much in a rush to check." Here, Sav didn't elaborate; he'd had his share.

* * *

Sav had a point: Jani, too, sweated like a pig when he was on stage. "You mean I'll end up stoned on your, um, fumes?" Jani laughed. "Okay, so maybe I'd better not wear your clothes but keep them for special occasions. Or," he cocked his head and grinned, "you could send me whatever you've been wearing when you do yourself on tour. Of course, I'll reciprocate." He smiled at Sav again and left the room.

* * *

Then Jani announced he'd go make some coffee. Yes! Sav's mouth watered. "That's fine with me. And thanks. You took a turn at just laying there... my turn now, but only for a few minutes," Sav replied, thinking once again of the things he had to get done today, prior to them leaving. Well, he could start with making some calls, and that, he could even do from the bed. The car service was first; a ride to the airport this time would be less stressful than for him to drive. He booked that, as well as a ride for a few days later when he'd have a lot more suitcases and so forth. Which reminded him... did Rakas even have a case? 'Rakas'... now even he was calling it – her – by that name. How was it that he couldn't remember? There were a bunch of cases in one of the closets; there had to be something that would work.

Staring at the blinking messages indicator, "Joe (2)" Sav huffed but decided it was time to bite the bullet. The first was general: hello, how are you, how's break, yada yada. The second... well. As expected, Joe wasn't pleased at being ignored and what the fuck did Sav fall in a hole somewhere? Ha, if only he knew. Sav wasn't going to return the call unless Jani was safely out of earshot and he'd be back any minute with coffee.

* * *

Jani left Sav to think about come-soaked clothes while he went to the kitchen, buck naked, hoping Sav's stalkers couldn't see inside the house. Chuckling at the vampire comment, his thoughts took a less happy corner. Tommy's then-girlfriend was nowadays his wife and they had a family. What with his own messed-up relationships Jani had always envied Tommy a little – no, wait, envy wasn't the right term, he was happy for his friend and didn't begrudge him the life as a family father, but sometimes he'd wondered why he himself could never get things to work out for him with a partner.

Well, maybe his life was taking a new turn now. Meeting Sav had really changed something. For the first time in years Jani felt confident that he'd somehow deal with his issues that had grown to overwhelm him more and more. There was still a rough road ahead but he'd already managed to cut down on his drinking and smoking, which was at least a beginning. Every voyage began with the first step, right?

And the next step today was coffee. The machine finished brewing the second cup and Jani put both cups as well as milk and sugar on a tray, then carried them up to the bedroom.

* * *

After that, Sav didn't feel like lopping around any longer. Activity would help distract him. Jani's parting comment that they send each other stained articles of clothing hadn't left his mind. In that case, he'd better include every item in his underwear drawer when he packed his tour clothes. And buy more tee-shirts. And sign up for some type of international overnight courier account. Well, they could try it once or twice and see if they'd even have time for such silliness, later.

Returning to the bathroom, Sav cleaned the latest mess off his belly and where ever else it had dripped. At the beginning, Jani had said he'd not even been interested in sex for months. Sav wondered if the quantity they'd been engaging in was normal for Jani when he _was_ interested in sex, or if his body was making up for lost time... or if it was because of Sav. What Jani had said, that they had their difficulties and misunderstandings when they tried to talk was a fact, and Sav wondered why that was. He'd never had what he'd called a complicated relationship with a bloke, not even... Then one or both of them would get overwhelmed, and then they had sex. It wasn't that he didn't want it. Not hardly! It was just that he, too, understood the concept of being able to communicate in other ways than orgasms was quite important. Well, they'd seemed to manage it, sort of, maybe? He had to wonder if somehow, this made Jani more alluring to him. Not like a woman. His lover was unquestioningly male. The longer he knew him, the clearer it was to him that Jani was not repressed about sex, and despite having bottomed exclusively so far, he was not any sort of submissive. And that was good! Sav liked it when Jani ran his mouth and said what he wanted.

Flatiron in hand, Sav went to work on his hair. It was naturally curly; straightening it took some time and he was only about half done when he heard Jani return. "In here," he called out. "Fixing this rat's nest." At least Jani would understand this sort of effort; he too fussed over his hair. "What did you make for me? Pumpkin spice or caramel?"

* * *

Sav called out from the bathroom when Jani returned.

"Both," he replied when asked what coffee flavour he'd prepared for Sav. "I made one of each as I couldn't decide which one I wanted. You choose and I'll have the other one. Unless of course," he laughed, " you want both. In that case I'll vanish downstairs again for another minute and make myself two more."

He was about to put the tray on the bed, but the mess they'd once again made suggested otherwise. Jani sat the tray on the bedside table and stripped off the sheet. Momentarily tempted to filch it as a trophy so he could sleep wrapped up in it when he was home again, he decided to ask Sav first if this was okay, as soon as he'd come out of the bathroom. Meanwhile...

"Do you have any clean sheets left?"

* * *

"I'll take..." Both coffee flavours were good. "Caramel, so that you can try the other. No doubt I'll need more later but one at a time." Sav separated out another section of hair and ran the flatiron down it.

Then Jani asked about the sheet situation. Even now, Sav could barely fathom the 'division of labour', or rather, how Jani always pitched in. What girlfriends he'd brought here had all been happy to be waited on hand and foot. "There's one more in that closet between the two doors... second to top shelf, right side." Now he remembered why he had left it till last. "Don't laugh, it's red satin."

* * *

"Red satin, huh? Stylish." Jani poured milk into the pumpkin spice-flavoured coffee. Normally, he preferred his coffee black, but these flavoured ones went nicely with milk. He remembered a former girlfriend who'd once bought black satin bedlinens, but she'd quickly abandoned them again because, as she'd laughingly complained, the stains wouldn't come out. Good days. Like any other, this relationship had gone south eventually.

"I'm already looking forward to our next round on that sheet," he continued talking, "and, um, marking it. As in marking our territory, just like we keep marking each other with, well, certain fluids." He smiled although Sav wasn't there to see it.

* * *

Sav laughed at that, and maybe cringed a little. "'Stylish'? I sure thought it was, when I bought it. It's a relic, almost 20 years old. If we manage another round this morning... maybe it's time to retire the thing." Crap, he was getting sentimental again. Would he be able to stand sleeping on 'their' sheet, alone? It would be a waste to just toss them out. Another decision to put off till later.

Ironing the final section of hair, Sav returned to the bedroom, guided by his nose to the coffee. There, he found Jani still naked, but for once he had another priority. Pointing at the mugs Jani had brought it up on a tray, he inquired, "Which is which?"

* * *

"This one, here you are," Jani handed Sav the mug without milk. Looking up, his smile faltered a little when he noticed the expression on Sav's face. "You okay?"

* * *

"What?" Sav took the coffee, but immediately set it back down on the tray. His hands flew to his face. "Is it... acting up?" Ten seconds ago in the bathroom, he hadn't noticed anything, and he could usually feel it coming on, when he had a recurrence of his facial thing.

* * *

"What?" Jani frowned. It took him a moment to understand what Sav was asking. "No, no, your face... it's not that. I thought you looked... spooked. Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

* * *

"Hm, no, I don't think so." Letting his hands drop, Sav picked up the mug again. "Don't apologise. I was just..." he looked away, "thinking about sleeping alone and it was..." All he could do was shrug. To buy a moment, he took a sip of his coffee. "Mm this is good stuff, thanks again."

He paused, then sighed. "One of my band called, twice. Annoyed because I haven't called back. I didn't like the reality check."

* * *

Jani cringed. "I see. Sorry. Not in the sense of apologising, but I think I know how you feel. I'm looking forward to the gig but I don't want to leave. Tony's message with the set list was welcome and not. At least he wasn't annoyed that I haven't been in touch."

He thought for a moment. "Why don't you call him back now? Since we survived it yesterday I could try to make breakfast again."

* * *

"Nah, I'd rather wait, unless he keeps at it," Sav replied. Talking to Joe was always something of a challenge. If he was annoyed at Sav, it would be better that Jani be long gone. "If it's that important, he can text. Besides, I don't want you out of my sight for more than ten seconds. Since I have to deal with laundry anyway, down in the cellar, why don't we both cook?"

He looked at the folded red material in Jani's hands. "Unless you want to try to mess that up first...." Nope, wasn't going to happen just yet. He had to cringe a little. "I think my balls just cussed me out."

* * *

"Okay," Jani grinned. "Cooking with you should be fun. I mean, um, kitchen counter. Although there may not be enough time for that... See, I put the red sheet on our To-Do list. As in you _do_ ing me. Also the cellar. By what time do we have to leave?"

* * *

"Probably before we can do it three more times," Sav laughed. "You're certainly ambitious! Don't worry, even if I can't keep up – as in keep _it_ up, I'm willing to 'help' you as many times as you can manage. Um, I'm gonna get dressed. Do you want to wear your own clothes or more of mine?"

Perhaps he should sneak some toys downstairs, if Jani was serious. On the first day, it had seemed like they had plenty of time to 'mark territory' in every room. As it turned out, a lot of their activities had been in Sav's bed. Sav didn't regret it. If those sheets were getting messed up, there'd be at least one more time there. "Did you want to take those with you, too?" he asked, waving at the crimson bundle Jani was carrying, "to roll in?"

* * *

"Of course I want to take those with me," Jani deadpanned, but then he blushed. "Um, funny enough that you should ask, but I was actually really considering that earlier. Stealing them so I could sleep in them at home. And the same goes for your clothes. I seem to be developing a little fetish here."

He grinned. "Maybe you should be more careful with what you're offering: Remember the pictures of me playing bass dressed in blue trash bin liners? That could be you soon."

* * *

The idea...! It was probably in Jani's best interest that he didn't learn the full extent of Sav's wardrobe or he'd be going back to Finland with more checked luggage than he could possibly handle. Not to mention, what would he want with things like a formal tux, or a Union Jack footballer uniform, or Armani, for that matter. Maybe Sav could part with one pair of of his custom-made leathers, but only one. He'd better stop thinking about what Jani would look like wearing them or... well, they'd be messing up the last pair of sheets. But then, they did have pants to cream, too.

Sav snorted. "You're gonna steal all my clothes, are you? At least leave me a couple of outfits from the 80's or something. No one else would be caught dead in that shite, although you might have a point that a bin liner is better than bright yellow trousers. So then, think I can squeeze into your bollocks-strangling button-fly jeans?" he inquired in a leading tone. "Fair's fair..."

* * *

"Not only your clothes," Jani laughed. "Don't forget that I'm also taking your guitar. Okay, I'm not really stealing her and you've offered me your clothes, but I'll generously leave you some. As for you squeezing into my jeans, feel free to try them on. I don't know what you have against button-fly, by the way. They have the great advantage that regardless of how drunk I am, wearing those I'm always safe from getting precious body parts trapped in the zipper."

* * *

"Yeah, I was gonna say... you can't steal it if it's a gift, but then you said it, yourself. Now as far as those button-fly jeans..." Sav tilted his head, remembering, "it's true you can't pinch things in them in the same way as could happen with a zipper. I _have_ had to help you get out of yours twice already in the short time I've known you. Yeah, I know... broken finger, then raging hard-on. If you have a pair left, I'll try them. They can help me look more hung," he winked.

* * *

Jani snorted. "You do that. Squeeze into my jeans and celebrate your hungness. I'm sure the crazy chicks will appreciate that, so you might want to think twice about it. Unless, however, you take them – the pants I mean, not the chicks – on tour with you so you can send me crotch shots. In that case, me wearing even your wide, comfortable pants will be a squeeze job," he laughed.

"But I'm getting hungry and I seem to remember something about making breakfast together being mentioned."

* * *

"Right, breakfast... I got carried away with winding each other up. You're probably right, I don't want a bunch of salivating females of that type on my tail. C'mon then, I'll need more coffee, too." Sav quickly ducked into his closet for more clothes – his own, and reappeared to see how Jani was doing.

* * *

"You know, I was never good with resisting temptation," Jani smirked. "So while you're at it, can you throw me a shirt and underpants of yours?" He picked up his socks and the jeans he'd thrown on the bedroom floor the night before.

"As for the salivating females, I wish I could help you with that, but I'm afraid you'll have those on your tail pretty much regardless of what you wear."

* * *

"Yep...such problems, huh?" Sav tossed some of the new underwear he'd bought – and never bothered to put away – the other day across the bed to land near Jani. "Just a second." Then he returned to the closet for a shirt. He knew Jani favoured tee-shirts. And the colour black. So why did he want to dress him in a blue button-down? Shaking his head, Sav grabbed a Toxic Twins tee and a black button down with short sleeves. Let him pick. He walked out and halfway around the bed to set the shirts down, then proceeded to put on his clothes, starting with another brand new pair of pants.

* * *

Of the two shirts Sav offered him Jani picked the tee. He quickly got dressed then watched Sav put on clothes, too. "Sorry if I appear impatient, but I'm ravenous." He grinned. "Must be all the, um, physical exertion – for the record: that wasn't a complaint."

* * *

"Oh, I get it. Me, too!" Any second, Sav's stomach would likely start growling. Coffee was good – and needed – but it actually exacerbated his hunger. "I think I want pancakes. How's that sound? If you don't like pancakes, there's always more eggs and bacon." Or, he thought so. Well, they'd find something.

Once fully dressed, he nodded at Jani and headed downstairs. Not to treat him like the help but he left carrying the tray to Jani. His shoulder was a little less tender and he didn't want to risk re-injuring it. "I'm going to the cellar first to take care of laundry duties. Um, sorry to tell you but I'm probably not up to marking territory, as you put it, quite yet." Grimacing, he exaggerated, "Any attempt would amount to dust. Come along anyway if you'd like, or maybe you could make more coffee while I'm downstairs...?"

* * *

"Or I could come with, check out the dungeon?" Jani grinned. "Depending on how desperate we are for coffee, of course. Or you could give me a tour of your underworld later..." He had an idea. "Since we're short on time and, um, resources for lack of a better term, how about we try a two-birds-with-one-stone thing and combine two items from our to-do list? Like take the crimson sheet downstairs and do it there?"

* * *

"Dungeon, eh? I guess I'll add sex dungeon to the list of home improvements, after studio and sauna," Sav smirked. "So far it's boring in the underworld: storage and laundry. My upstairs lair is much more interesting. If you want to, uh, mark the sheet down there though, let's have breakfast and coffee first. Refuel, as it were."

Was Jani a bit hyper? Sav considered this could be his way of dealing with things. Trying to cram as much activity as possible in, before they went separate ways, might be better than being on the verge of bursting into tears every ten seconds, he thought darkly. But then, he purposefully brightened. It wouldn't help either of them to be all sad and depressed. Besides, if he let that show too much, Jani might think better of coming back to him in the future.

* * *

"Oh, definitely coffee and breakfast first," Jani confirmed. "The three minutes that seem to be my average recovery time these days aren't over yet, right?" He grinned. "That's bound to change, though, once I'm back home. It's weird," he mused, "I've always thought of myself as oversexed, then I wasn't interested in it for months, and now I'm not only thinking of it – with you, exclusively – for more than 23 hours a day but I apparently got a boost in virility after the long period of celibacy. I mean, I was able to," he blushed, "do it five times a day when I was a teen, but it got less over the years, even if I wanted it. Maybe I'm catching up on lost time now... I hope not, though, as that would mean that I'll, um dry up eventually..."

He interrupted himself. "Should I make us a coffee now while you wait and then we could take the cups downstairs?"

* * *

"Dry up?! You? I seriously doubt it!" Sav hooted laughter. "I mean, if you go off sex on the road, I can't bitch about that, obviously but... if we're together in the same space? NOT. And me neither. I've been managing way more than a bloke my age, including one who can have it basically whenever he wants it, should. Even in the misty past... I doubt I've been able to do it five times a day since I really was fifteen. After all this... goodness..." He shook his head. Good lord, was that really 30 years ago already? It seemed impossible. In those days he'd been in peak physical condition as well as young. "Let's just say I never was one for celibacy. At least there's phone sex."

They really needed to keep to some sort of agenda, no matter how they kept distracting each other. "Yeah, make the coffee... I'll get started on the pancakes."

Sav turned and opened a cupboard door to get a mixing bowl, found a clear glass one the right size, and then went to the fridge for eggs and milk. Where oil and flour was, was anyone's guess, so he kept opening doors till he found what he needed. He finished with a pinch of salt and sugar and baking powder. "If I had blueberries, I'd throw them in, but I checked and there are none. So... just syrup." Grabbing a whisk, he realized he hadn't really waited for Jani to say if he liked pancakes, he just went for it. "We can still have eggs and bacon with it, if you like."

* * *

"Pancakes and syrup? Sounds almost as good as sex," Jani beamed. He fiddled with the coffeemaker. "Which coffee would you like to go with them? I think I'll have more of that pumpkin spice later and caramel for now. What about you?"

Watching Sav root around for pancake ingredients, Jani's stomach growled. "Maybe I should join you and make bacon and eggs after all. We've got a long day ahead." He thought for a moment and added, "Oh, and if you like berries, you really need to visit me in Finland in summer. You'll never want to leave again." He grinned.

* * *

That was easy. "Pumpkin spice for me," Sav requested. He hadn't remembered just how good that flavour was. "If I ever come to Finland in the summer, I have a feeling I won't want to leave, although not necessarily just because of blueberries." He doubted he'd get to do so unless it was on a break from tour, but he could hope. "You have a point, we should have a good breakfast, so if you handle the eggs and bacon, that'd help. I can multi-task cooking. Easier not to, though," he winked.

While Jani was making coffee, Sav finished mixing the pancake batter and found three frying pans of different sizes for them, setting them on the stove and adjusting the temperature on each. The one he designated for pancakes, he put on the induction side, the others on the standard electric, which he'd noticed Jani had used before, when he'd been cleaning up. He dropped a bit of butter in the pan to keep an eye on when it heated.

* * *

"No, of course you'd love the strawberries, blackberries, and lingonberries, too," Jani winked. "But seriously... I hate winter, but I love my home country and summer is... The light. I can't describe it. You've been to Helsinki but where I live in the north..." He turned away from the coffeemaker and looked at Sav. "We'll make it happen. I'll show you and you'll really never want to leave again. Well, until summer ends, and then I'll be glad to go with you to wherever you'll want to go and escape winter."

The machine finished brewing and Jani handed Sav his coffee. "Here you go. Now bacon and eggs. I think I managed alright yesterday, so you won't have to multi-task." He grinned. "Just don't let yourself be distracted by me."

* * *

"Any kind of berries... thinking I'd like them even more if I was licking their juices off you." Other juices were flowing. Not headed south yet, but Sav's brain was back online, meaning the rest would follow. He cut Jani a look that might be somewhere between smoldering and silly.

About then, Sav could smell the pan was hot enough and he needed to start cooking or the butter would burn. He had to look what he was doing. Using a ladle, he poured batter into the pan, picked it up and tilted it to spread the thick liquid to the edges. Hunger, it came in many forms.

* * *

"We'd lick the berry juice off of each other for sure, but who knows if we'd have any other juices left by that time. See, we'd pick the berries ourselves and given the population density in Finland we'd probably ravish each other a few times during picking," Jani offered.

Sav was already ladling pancake batter into the pan, so Jani cracked eggs into a bowl, stirred them, and added salt and pepper. "Um, would you like any particular spices or seasoning with this?" he asked.

* * *

"Hm? Oh... just salt and pepper is what I use. What do you put in eggs? I might have some, I have spices and whatever's in the fridge." Yesterday, Sav had noticed Jani added a lot more pepper on his eggs. He was open to different concoctions as long as it wasn't spicy enough to give him heartburn.

* * *

"I don't know," Jani admitted. "I don't cook. I put salt and pepper in yesterday because I thought that's, well, safe, you can't really do much wrong there... okay, you can if you put too much in it, but I think I got that right in so far that one can always add more later. So if you only use salt and pepper, I'll stick with that, too."

He smiled as he watched Sav cook. "How long do you reckon making the pancakes will take? Should I start with the bacon and eggs now or wait a little? I won't mind if it's the latter," he added, "as I love watching you. Your hands. How you move. Not only in a sexual sense – although I needn't tell you that I enjoy that, too." He blushed.

* * *

"Sure, it might be about ten minutes. I'll prompt you when I think you should start the bacon. Eggs are quick if the pan's hot. For now, I'll turn these two burners off then." Sav did that, then flipped the pancake using a spatula.

It was... interesting that Jani wanted to watch his hands. People liked to watch him, he was more than aware. It tended to be his face or parts of his face for reasons he'd rather not think about, or lower parts of himself – same thing, although he could admit that he pandered to it. If he was performing live, people did watch his playing but it was part of the show, not because his hands were special. Or so he'd always thought.

"I like your hands, too, your fingers, particularly your fret hand," he admitted. This wasn't something he'd just thought of. It had struck him since the first time he'd watched Sonata Arctica on youtube. There was a series of videos from a few years ago that had left him in awe, and which helped him understand exactly how good Jani was: a real musical force, a brilliant talent, and as esteemed in his circle as Def Leppard had been back in the day. Fame and money had nothing to do with it. All that though, he didn't know if or how he could ever say to Jani without sounding like some kind of fanboy.

"I feel kind of bad for keeping you from playing these last few days... although not _too_ bad," he added. "Having your hands on me, even just holding hands... can't seem to get enough. Of you in general." The pancake was done. Sav reached up into the cupboard to his left and found a larger plate suitable to act as a serving platter. Then he plunked the pancake onto it, flicked another bit of butter into the pan, which sizzled this time, and poured more batter.

Next, he bent down to check the pull-out drawer under the stove for a lid, which he used over the pancake to keep it from getting cold. There'd be a stack soon. "My mum would put these in a low-heat oven to keep warm, but this will work," he explained.

* * *

Jani thought for a moment before he spoke. "Would it be okay with you if I brought a guitar here and practiced a little? Just a few scales – and I'd still watch your hands," he smiled. "If I couldn't play without looking at the fretboard I'd be in trouble, and playing while being distracted by watching you would be good practice for me."

* * *

"Yeah, go for it." Had he said too much? If Jani could read thoughts, then definitely. But no, he couldn't. Maybe gesture and body language. Sav flipped the pancake and waved his arm in the direction of 'upstairs'. "It's good to know I'm not the only one who has to force himself not to watch the fretboard."

* * *

"Great, I'll be back in a sec." Jani dashed upstairs and fetched Rakas. He didn't plan on serious playing, just scales and a little work on flexibility as in particular his pinkie was still far from his former standards. He was good enough to improvise on stage but the only solution to fix this long term was practice, practice, practice. Deciding that he didn't need an amp, Jani also grabbed a few picks, then returned to the kitchen.

As he sat on a chair and started tuning, he remembered that Sav had said he liked his hands and fingers, too. It still felt weird but he found that he was less uncomfortable with Sav saying that he liked something about Jani than if he were praising him. Maybe one day he'd be able to accept a compliment. For now...

He played the intro to 'Replica' and smiled at Sav. "I haven't forgotten that I promised you bass tabs for this and I'm already looking forward to playing it with you."

* * *

Jani was back in less than two minutes. He tuned for another minute, and began to play. Sav recognised the song, and smiled. "Me, too. I really want to try your music."

The pan had enough coatings of butter by now, it was slippery. He wiggled it a few times to make sure the pancake was sliding freely, then flipped it in the air. It worked, mostly. He got a bit of batter splashed across his wrist, which he licked off, grinning.

* * *

He'd never been a great fan of practicing scales, so Jani decided to continue with 'Replica' in different keys instead. It went better than he'd feared and although his pinkie still felt a little stiff and tender, he was confident that it was only a matter of time until he'd fully recover. The thought made him smile wider – as did watching Sav: "You're my hero," Jani exclaimed laughing when Sav flipped a pancake in the air.

* * *

Sav just laughed and poured more batter. He listened to the strings, and to Jani's fingers flying over them. Soon he added another finished pancake to the stack. "How hungry are you? This is four pancakes, I have enough to make four more. We learned our lesson the other day, about being too stuffed to move."

* * *

Jani continued playing while he spoke. "Let's not waste the batter. We can take the remaining ones with us, can't we? Eat them at the airport or during the ride there. I don't know about you but travelling tends to make me hungry. Okay," he cringed, "it makes me thirsty, mostly, for high-percentage drinks, and I'm usually craving a smoke, too. Having a pancake in my hands would help with that."

* * *

"Hm, never thought of that. Good idea, and better than airport food. I'll make the rest, which gives you a few more minutes of practice." He listened to Jani's playing again over the noises of cooking. Although Sav didn't say it, he was thinking that if, for whatever reason, Jani decided he needed a drink, it would slow the absorption of alcohol into his bloodstream. As he'd said before, he wasn't about to police Jani's habits. As long as they kept their nicotine patches on, smoking would be easier to resist.

* * *

After playing for another few minutes, Jani stood and set the guitar on his chair. "I should start with the bacon and the eggs, then." He turned the stove back on and stirred the eggs again.

"Do you have a gig bag that I can borrow for her?" Jani pointed toward Rakas.

* * *

"Gig bag? Probably, if you prefer. I was thinking I'd find a case but a bag is lighter. Either way, I'll have to check what I have upstairs. After breakfast, etc." Sav checked the other two pans' heat. "These should be ready in a minute." He was looking forward to Jani being near him again.

* * *

The day before, when he hadn't been able to locate oil, he'd used butter, which had tasted good, so Jani decided to stick with it. He poured the eggs into one pan and laid the bacon strips in the other where they began to sizzle. The scent of fried goods hit his nose and he noticed once again how hungry he was. "A minute sounds good," he commented. "and mine here won't need much longer either, which is good, too. I'm ravenous. Must be all the energy we keep burning off," he winked.

Thinking for a moment before replying to Sav's first suggestion, Jani nodded. "I'd prefer a gig bag over a case. As I said before, I'm sure we – make that you – will be allowed to take her into the cabin. In the early days of touring, we had a couple of close shaves getting our instruments ready in time for a show when the airline mixed things up," he explained. "Ever since then, we try and carry at least one guitar and a bass in our hand-luggage."

Jani grinned. "You have no idea how Make can charm the ladies – not that we ever had issues with male flight attendants either when it came to that – and a gig bag not only takes up less space but it also helps the point that you can't put an instrument that's just in a bag into the hold."

While speaking he'd stirred the eggs and flipped over the bacon a few times. "So, I reckon that this is done. All we need or may need to go with it is salt and pepper. Should we eat here in the kitchen?"

* * *

"Burning energy, that's one way to put it." Now Jani was standing close enough that his scent was up Sav's nose. He could easily feature starting something, only he was as ravenous as Jani claimed to be, and he wouldn't want Jani to burn himself – or the food – if they got distracted.

"So which one of you flirted with the male flight attendants, if Make is the ladies' man? I wish I'd been around to see that!" It had been a while since his own band had needed to fast-talk their way into anything, but in their earlier days, they too had done the necessary. "And I can also see your point. A couple of Viv's guitars have been smashed to pieces in the hold. We don't want that." If something happened to... Rakas, Jani would possibly interpret it as a bad sign, and of that, Sav didn't want to take chances.

"In the interest of time, let's eat here. Pancakes are done, too. I'll grab us plates and silverware." First making sure the stove was off, Sav found what they'd need. "Let's just dish up right here and save an extra serving plate. Help yourself..." He took two pancakes for himself, the short stack covering about three quarters of his plate, and went to the fridge to look for syrup. "Here... real maple syrup, from Canada. Hope you like it. If I'd been thinking, I'd have warmed this, but we'll be eating quickly, I'm sure." Sav took his half of the bacon and eggs, and said, "I've been known to plunk my arse up on the countertop to eat a snack. We can, or eat at the table like civilised humans, your call."

* * *

"Let's go with the table if that's alright with you." Jani blushed. "The countertop reminds me too much of another type of hunger and we don't want to have the food get cold." Sav helped himself to bacon and eggs and Jani filled his plate, too, and decided to leave the pancakes for desert.

"I never thought I'd have a several-course breakfast on an ordinary Friday," he beamed as he dug into the food. "I could get used to this... I think I'll make myself breakfast at home sometimes from now on and think of you. Us. Together..."

He coughed. "And then I'll probably return to my bed and indulge in some other... memories of you and me together."

* * *

It was just as well. Sav was lackadaisical enough about manners in his house, much less literally eating off the counter. Or something like that. They took their plates and mugs to the table and sat.

"Well, we had to make more good memories," Sav gestured at the food. "And refuel. As for 'indulging in memories'... I know I'll be doing that on the road. Lots. So much good source material," he leered.

OK, he told himself. Eat your brekkie. A strong pang in his belly seconded that, and Sav picked up his fork to stab a big bite of eggs almost as a reflex. Still, he couldn't help moaning when he finally got food in his mouth. "Almost better than sex," he said once he'd swallowed.

* * *

"Almost," Jani agreed, "but that's mainly because neither of us can get it up again just yet, I guess." He grinned. "Once we've recovered, there's a crimson sheet to be taken to the cellar, if I remember right. Before that, did we have any other plans before we have to pack and leave... You've taken care of transport to London, right? Not that I don't trust you, but Tony is going to castrate me if I'm late for that gig."

* * *

"I called earlier, it's all set. You and your balls will arrive firmly attached and intact," Sav snorted. "Tony had better not even think about meddling with you or he'll have me to answer to." He'd got the idea from day one that friction between the singer and Jani about music and their band in general was the source of a lot of Jani's unhappiness. They'd have to work that out between them – he had nothing to say or do about that.

"I promised you that sheet to take home covered in 'us', so 'saving up' a few extra minutes will make for more mess," he grinned, and shoved some bacon in his mouth.

* * *

"You mean if Tony gets too close to my balls he can apply to sing with Nightwish," Jani snorted. "I appreciate that I'll be avenged, but you're right, I prefer us, as in me and my balls, intact. And yes, I'm attached to them in many ways," he joked.

"Okay, that was bacon and eggs. Now your pancakes. It's been a while since I last had real Canadian syrup. That must have been in January or February when we were on tour. At least I think I might have had some then, my memories are kind of vague... Or maybe not... See, breakfast..." He sighed. "We were on tour for about seven weeks. I was hammered for seven weeks and I was probably too hungover to have breakfast in the morning for seven weeks. It was all too much. Not a good time. Let the pancakes mark another day of the good time I'm having now."

* * *

Sav had to think for a second to come up with the reference. Oh, right: 'Hamster, a dentist.' "Nightwish as in the band with the soprano opera singer lead vocalist? Yeah, that's what I meant," he sniggered. "Don't get me started on how attached to your boys I'm become or I might have to show you prematurely."

Jani went back by the stove for pancakes, in the process of recalling his last stint on tour. He'd been ending his when Sav was just beginning this year's run. Probably the only time Sav had been that drunk and/or hungover for so long was during the Pyromania tour, not because of depression but sheer youthful... he'd have said exuberance but it was more like idiocy. And probably, at the time, trying to keep up with Steve and Phil. Nodding, he remarked, "I hear you. Spent lots of mornings praying to the porcelain god rather than eating breakfast."

Today, he was willing to call this a good time, too. "It is a good day. One I'm not likely to forget," he said sincerely. "We're both taking better care of ourselves. Breakfast for me is usually coffee and cigarettes, maybe a bagel or something." He thought of something else. "Neither of us has had a smoke in four days. That's a minor miracle."

* * *

"Yes, Tarja," Jani confirmed. "Although she isn't with Nightwish any longer. They kicked her out in '04. Actually, we opened for them the day they fired her, which happened after the show." He laughed out loud. "You can't imagine the media ruckus that followed the split. It was ridiculous. Hell, it was even on the national news. I doubt that if Sonata kick me out it'll make headlines, though, for which I shall be glad if that happens," he added dryly.

Listening to Sav's brief reminiscence of his earlier drinking days, Jani was surprised to notice that indeed neither of them had had a smoke in four days. For him, it had been even longer, but although the nicotine patch took care of the physical effects, Jani's cravings for a cigarette had only faded since he'd arrived in the UK. If not for his surgeon's warning, he doubted that he'd stopped at all, even with the patch.

"I really appreciate the moral support from you, that you're giving smoking a break, too. I want, no, I need to keep this up for my hand," he cringed. "I don't think I could make it through a show without smoking, but other than that I'll try... Well, we both know it isn't healthy, which has never stopped me before, but this time I don't really have a choice if I want my finger to heal, so thank you for being with me here."

* * *

"I dunno if quitting now will undo the damage of smoking for almost thirty years, but it's definitely better, healthier not to," Sav reiterated. "Make sure you send me those bass tabs as soon as you can; I'm going to need something to do with my hands. I can only," he made the hand sign for jerking off, "so much."

The pancakes had been, by his own admission, delicious. Sav had to force himself to not take another bite, or he'd be stuffed and sluggish. "I'll start cleaning up, you take your time. Then I suppose we'd better pack our stuff." He could hardly believe it was midmorning already. Having the distraction of dishes was a blessing.

* * *

"Let me help you clean," Jani offered. "I did my share dirtying things and also then we'll have a little more time for each other." He ate the last bite of his pancake and patted his belly. "I'm already looking forward to eating the second batch later. They're delicious. Maybe I should learn to cook. How about you send me the recipe in exchange for the tabs? Cooking and eating would keep my hands busy, too, so it could help with the urge to smoke. Although I'd probably grow fat again..."

Jani sighed. "You know, during that US tour, I gained almost 15 kilos. That I lost most of that weight again is probably thanks to neglecting to eat at all on the European tour that followed. I'm pretty sure, though, that I don't want to become that chubby again, ever, so I'd better go easy on the pancakes. Still like the idea of being able to cook. Like, make breakfast for you." He smiled.

* * *

"Thanks... I'll send the recipe. Eating is something to do with your hands. Cooking or baking is often the bulk of the time when the activity involves food, so that will occupy your time, too." One downside to fame, or one of several: one's body image was always under the microscope. "Phil has got into working out in a huge, almost obsessive way... lately Viv, too. I'm not really into that but I do have to watch what I eat, and sometimes, consciously lose weight. Performing live is quite a work-out, you know that yourself. Pancakes are an indulgence for me," he smiled, "kind of like this extended... holiday."

Sav appreciated the help with dishes; that was always the down-side to home cooking. "How about I take care of these stainless steel pans since they're fussy about care, and you start loading the rest in the dishwasher? I'll chip in when I finish these."

It didn't take long, the pans were easy to clean with their light usage. Using a white dish towel, Sav dried them and made them shine. Soon he and Jani were loading the last of the mixing bowls, and he put in detergent and turned the dishwasher on. This was the last meal he was likely to cook before the next leg of Def Leppard's tour.

"Okay, let's go upstairs, and I'll see if I can find a gig bag for her," he pointed at Rakas.

* * *

"Yes, I'll be doing that a lot, too," Jani grinned and mimicked stroking himself. "Working out." He pretended to cough, then followed Sav's instructions and loaded their cups, dishes and silverware into the dishwasher.

"So, gig bag for Rakas, then cellar?"

* * *

"Ha, maybe that's why Phil's so into 'working out'," Sav grimaced. He decided that wasn't really fair. Phil, for all that Sav wasn't physically attracted to him, was human, a man, and he supposed that he needed love – and sex in whatever form – too. He just didn't want to think about it. "Yep. Bring the guitar along." Sav led the way upstairs and into the music room. "I'll dig through the closets and see what I can find."

Like the bedrooms, he'd had closets and cupboards built in when he renovated the place, although by now, there were free-standing pieces as well. "It seems impossible how much stuff I've collected without even trying," he said from the depths of one of the closets. "So much tour paraphernalia, old set lists, notes, half-written songs, here's some effects pedals I haven't seen in forever... I can seriously use this crap for my retirement fund in a few years. Here." Finally he found a couple of gig bags behind a row of cases. They must have slipped down. One seemed to be more the size of a bass but he brought them both.

"I hope it doesn't smell musty. Seriously, I haven't looked in there since I moved in." He handed over the bag that he thought would fit a standard-sized electric guitar.

* * *

Once they'd finished cleaning up in the kitchen, Jani followed Sav upstairs where Sav eventually dug out a gig bag that looked as if Rakas would fit inside. Jani tried it out immediately and found that it was a good fit. "Perfect," he smiled. "You know that I'll take good care of her," he said in a serious voice. "In my opinion, any instrument should be treated with respect, and she's of course so much more to me than just a guitar. She's going to be loved and when I have my hands on her it will feel as if it's you. Well, almost."

He took a deep breath. "How was that for pathos? You needn't answer that."

* * *

"I know you will... she'll get more care and attention with you than she's had with me for many, many years," Sav said about Rakas. He simply nodded, as to the rest. "It sounds less than spontaneous, but... cellar now?"

* * *

"I'll keep you updated on her," Jani promised as they made their way down to the cellar. "I think I'll string her with .011 and downtune half a step if that's okay with you. I'm already looking forward to working on her." He grinned. "Not just regarding intonation and neck bow, you know, but the stuff I use for the fretboards of my axes could serve well as lubricant. Which brings us back to our favourite topic, and I'm not speaking of guitars now."

* * *

"She's yours now, you should use whatever gauge you prefer, same for, er, lubricants. Speaking of..." Sav ducked into his room on the way by for the sheet and the bottle of slick. Returning to the hallway, he followed Jani as they continued downstairs, through the kitchen and down to the cellar, still discussing the care and maintenance of the guitar. Jani had put a lot of thought into it already. Not for the first time, Sav knew he'd made the right decision, and that she'd have a better 'home' with Jani.

In the kitchen, cooking breakfast earlier, Sav had been ready to start things. "There's talking about it, and then there's doing it." Now that they were here, he felt a bit awkward. "So how do you envision this?" he asked. "I mean, up till the point where we spooge on it." It sounded so ridiculous, he snorted.

* * *

"I'm sure we can find a surface for you to bend me over," Jani grinned. "How about the washing machine?"

* * *

"When the time _comes_ , that seems most likely," Sav grinned. "But first, I've been on about dealing with the laundry for what seems like days now. Gonna do that first, or the things in the washer will get moldy. Feel free to molest me at any time," he invited. Sav opened the door of the washing machine and bent over to pull out the damp clothes and sheets.

* * *

Jani was glad that Sav had his back turned to him when he bent over and... He bit his lip. What if... He wanted... But how would Sav react? Later. Another day, he told himself. If he put this forth and it didn't work out how he was hoping it would, they'd need time, time to talk, time to make up, and today they didn't have that time. Over the course of the past few days they'd kept reassuring each other that they wanted to be together, that this was so much more than a mere fling. He'd get his chance to ask Sav if he'd one day maybe consider being on the receiving end with Jani. For now, Jani was very happy to continue to take that role himself – he hadn't been lying when he'd announced that he wanted to be sore as a reminder of his visit.

"You'd better get on with it, then," Jani offered. "I mean the laundry, of course." He leered. "I appreciate the view, by the way."

* * *

"Yeah, I'll bet you do," Sav said dryly, letting Jani know it had been a deliberate move. Tempted to wiggle his arse even more, he resisted and continued with transferring the damp clothes into the dryer, then stood up and switched that machine on. "Once these are finished, I won't be totally out of sheets." He tried to remember when his housekeeping service was due next. It didn't matter – he'd certainly proved he was capable of changing sheets in the last few days.

Jani had made no attempt at touching him. Turning around slowly, Sav looked him over. Fuck this 'no compliments' business. Sav could keep his mouth in check about it, but he could look, couldn't he? He let his his eyes burn hot. "Get that tight little arse over here," he rasped.

* * *

The hungry expression in Sav's eyes when he turned to face him again was no surprise for Jani. Shivering with delight as Sav asked him to get that 'tight little arse' over to him, Jani quipped, "It looks as if you like what you see, too." He flashed Sav a grin. "So where exactly do you want my arse – around your dick, I get that, but how? Bent over the washing machine as suggested earlier? Or," Jani's eyes sparkled, "I could plunk it on the dryer, make use of the... vibrations... What do you think?"

* * *

"Fuck yeah," Sav ground out when asked if he like what he saw. "The dryer... hm, kind of sounds like sexual gymnastics to me, but if you wanna try it, I'm game."

Jani still had not moved. "So... do I have to stalk you? Like a cheetah on the savanna? Or make that, a Leppard." He snorted again, closed the distance and grabbed Jani, one arm around his waist and and the other reaching lower to clutch his arse cheek. Maybe he wasn't hard yet, but he'd get there fast once they started rubbing up on each other, which was what he did, feeling Jani's dick beginning to wake up, too.

* * *

"Help, I'm being stalked by a Leppard!" Jani started to shriek but erupted in helpless giggles. As soon as Sav had his hand on Jani's arse and an arm around his waist, however, Jani sank against Sav's chest. "I wish I could melt into you," he whispered. "Become a part of you so you'd always carry me with you."

The urge to be claimed, owned, bodily as close as possible to the man he loved was overwhelming. "I need you, now." Jani's voice was still a whisper as he pressed his groin against Sav's and rubbed against him. "If the dryer is too... acrobatic, let's do it right here on the floor but please don't make me wait."

* * *

Sav's knees twinged at the thought of prolonged contact with the cement floor. They didn't have to do it doggy style, necessarily. Jani's 'bend me over' references had included the washing machine. "Don't worry, I'm impatient, too." Kissing the side of Jani's neck, he squeezed his butt again, then found the hem of his tee-shirt, sliding one hand underneath. "Wish I could always feel you, touch you, your skin under my fingers."

He could have that now. For a little while. To that end, Sav ran both hands up Jani's torso under his shirt till he found his nipples, and pinched them lightly. His mouth watered at the thought of licking and sucking them, of Jani half out of his mind from him doing that. "Take your shirt off," he ordered, then went for Jani's fly himself. Button, zipper; he slid his hand inside and gripped Jani's dick through his underwear, smiling when it surged. He had a similar reaction in his own pants.

* * *

"Nnnhhh....!" Jani moaned when Sav's fingers went straight for the spots that he'd come to learn never failed to get him rock hard within no time at all, his nipples. God, how he wanted Sav's mouth – lips, tongue, teeth – on them, too! When Sav instructed him to take his shirt off, Jani didn't hesitate even for a second but immediately pulled it off. Meanwhile, Sav had gone to work on Jani's jeans. Jani's dick swelled to fully erect, throbbing in Sav's hand a moment later and making him gasp.

* * *

Shifting to the side, Sav rubbed his hardening cock against Jani's hip. He was beginning to see the appeal of just doing it on the floor, but it would be hard – not in a good way, and if not exactly cold, then clammy. "Gimme a second, just a few seconds. Have some sleeping bags in the storage room, it'll save our knees and backs." Or, he hoped he still did. No one should have moved them. Kissing Jani once, he crossed to the storage room next to the stairs. He hadn't missed the little disappointed whine but they'd be so much more comfortable. Yep, right where he'd left them, with other camping gear he never got to use. He took two for extra padding. Tossing one to the ground, he quickly extracted the other from its bag, unrolled and unzipped it, and spread it on the floor. "Call me old, but I want to do this without bruises, other than intentional ones of course."

* * *

"Good thinking," Jani groaned his approval. He was breathing hard and the brief interruption hadn't done much to curb his arousal. "Not that I'd have cared much a minute from now, but in an hour or a day I'll appreciate the, um, protection very much. Just like the other... Please tell me you brought, well, supplies or keep some down here."

* * *

"I did. We're all set." Once he'd unrolled the other sleeping bag and spread it over the first, Sav reached over, took the sheet and bottle of lube off the top of the washing machine and tossed both items on top of their makeshift bed. He pulled out his wallet and withdrew a condom, not sure exactly how it would all play out. "I trained myself, when I started having sex, always keep an extra, or two or three, stashed. Being young and oversexed," he rolled his eyes, "I was stupid anyway, a few times, but that was long ago like I told you and, well, the consequences were always curable."

Dropping the condom packet on top of the other items, Sav presented himself more or less crotch-first to Jani. "Since I was too quick last night and you were deprived of the honour of taking my pants off... wanna do it?"

* * *

"I used to carry condoms, but gave up on it when my sex drive gave up on me. In the unlikely event of feeling an urge on tour, groupies are always well prepared and at home with Anni we didn't need them. With me always being safe and her on the pill, and in the end I just wasn't interested in it any longer. You've definitely cured that, but given our situation I guess it'll be a long time before I start carrying condoms again. And if I do, it'll be, um, I guess referring to a large pack as family pack would somehow countermand the purpose, right?"

While he was talking, Jani worked on Sav's pants until he'd pushed them down his thighs. Then he knelt on the sleeping bags facing Sav, which put Sav's erection right where he wanted it for another moment, in front of his mouth. Oh yes, he was impatient, but he'd come to really enjoy what his lips and tongue could do to Sav's dick, and he wasn't going to miss out on the opportunity. He'd give it just a little lick...

* * *

In listening to Jani talk about his personal history, Sav could feel his nostrils flare – and his erection thudding with an overabundance of trapped blood – when he learned Jani and his ex did it condom-free. Yeah, sure, Jani's sex drive had dried up or whatever, but before that happened... that girl didn't even know what she'd had, how lucky she was. Past tense, definitely. But... Jani had fucked her, which of course he'd have taken the active role with a woman, and he came in her. Ejaculated, spilled his seed, filled her. Fuck! Lucky girl! Sav wasn't jealous, per se. He envied her. "Anti-family pack, is that you're saying?" he managed, while Jani worked his clothes down to his knees. Yes, birth control. "How about, industrial-sized pack? If you get through them all before they expire, you win!"

Well, too bad, he really could not complain, because he and Jani gave each other so much, more than either of them had with any woman, and in Sav's case, man. And speaking of, Jani dropped to his knees, looked up at him and licked the tip of his dick. "Fuck..." This time it was aloud, and a groan. As if taking a command, his body pushed a drop or two of slick up and out and, Sav would swear, it spurted onto Jani's tongue. He kept his knees unlocked, feet as far apart as they'd go, waiting to see what Jani would do to him next.

* * *

Looking up after a few licks, Jani snorted. "If I got a penny for each condom we used, I'd be richer than you soon, regardless of you swimming in money from Leppard. But I'd share, of course, since you're the one who's actually wearing them." He grinned but told himself to be more careful with what he said in the future; he didn't want Sav to freak at his unvoiced suggestion that Jani would one day want to be on top. To stop Sav from any such suspicion, he leaned forward and took Sav's erection in his mouth as deep as he could without choking.

Wiggling a hand between Sav's legs and gently rubbing his balls, Jani sucked and swallowed until he had to come up for breath, then plunged in again.

* * *

There were a few more little licks. Jani's answer as to getting rich over using up all the condoms made him giggle, but he was distracted by swipes of that hot tongue all around his slit and further down. Sav's brain was already shorting out – and then Jani took him in deep, almost inhaled him. He didn't get all the way down but close, and he sucked so hard...

"Nnnngh! Oh gawd..." Sav groaned again, louder, his legs already not wanting to cooperate in holding him up. A hand massaging his balls brought a surprised and pleased squawk. Jani was growing bolder still. Having the heavy stones played with just right made his knees tremble a little more. The inside of Jani's mouth was all heat and suction, his tongue sliding against the underside vein, pressure from the back of his throat squeezing around the head. Looking down, it was pure porn, his lover working, moving his stretched lips up and down his erection which was shiny with spit.

Expectedly, Jani had to come up for air, gasping in breaths. Sav only got a few seconds respite, and then Jani went at him again. Damn, but he was good! That little trick with his tongue-tip wiggling under the foreskin... Sav felt his balance waver. "Gonna have to sit down, before I fall over," he warned. The second Jani backed off again, he plunked down. "Keep that up, you'll need that sheet in a very short time."

* * *

It was ironic that Jani had to suppress the smile that wanted to form on his lips, but he – and Sav – had other use for these lips right now. He managed to keep his mouth wrapped tightly around Sav's erection until he ran out of breath again. While he inhaled – and beamed – Sav let himself fall on the ground.

With his pants still around his thighs, Sav must feel immobilised, at least he looked it. While Jani didn't perceive any signals from Sav of being distressed over it, he should have really undressed him fully. On the other hand, maybe Sav didn't need his full range of mobility if...

"Is it okay if I go cowgirl... pardon, make that cow _boy_ on you again?" Jani grinned.

* * *

"Is it okay?" Sav panted. He blinked; his pupils must have blown wide open. Everything seemed bright and super-focused, especially Jani's face as he asked to ride Sav. He knew the answer already without asking, that was certain. The position had the advantage that Sav could easily play with Jani's nipples the entire time, or his dick, or both. "Please, yes...! That was fantastic..." He got treated to that twice in a matter of days? He was a lucky man!

First, they'd need to get Jani out of his pants. All the way would be best, would allow for easier, freer movements. Reaching for Jani's fly, flicking open the button, Sav asked, "Can I taste you again, for a bit? You're so sweet..." He meant Jani's fluids, and more. "I'm drooling already." Yeah, he had to swallow it, and he had a puddle forming on his belly, too.

* * *

"I can see that," Jani remarked dryly – actually no, he was the opposite of dry. "Just like I am. And I really love your taste, too." He blushed a little. It was true that he loved to have Sav in his mouth, but he was still such a novice at the male-male version of oral sex.

When Sav reached for his fly, Jani took over and quickly shrugged out of the offending garment. "No need for you to get up again," he explained, then he was standing next to Sav on the floor, buck naked with a raging erection standing proudly.

"How do you want me?" Jani gasped.

* * *

"Weeelllll... So many ways! But for now, how about you stand over me, one foot on each side of me, and then you can drop down for the cowgirl – I mean cowboy – when you're ready. I prefer facing to reverse, wanna see you."

As soon as Jani was within reach, Sav was chasing his erection, licking up the sweet, clear sap he knew he'd get. Licking became sucking on the head, then more. Damn, but he liked doing this to Jani. Though he wished it otherwise, he teased more than getting anywhere, because maybe Jani could hold back if Sav deep-throated him, or maybe not. Like Jani had done, Sav leaned his weight on one hand, his right, he wasn't taking chances, and reached up to cup Jani's sac with the other. Within the confines of his mouth, using his lips, he slid the foreskin up and back a few times. He was rewarded with sounds and motion, more slick on his tongue, Jani's scent up his nose.

* * *

"Oh god," Jani moaned as soon as he was standing over Sav and Sav went straight at it. How could anything feel _so good!_ Torn between wanting to close his eyes – so that he had one sense less to distract him from the licking and sucking – and wanting to watch, Jani chose the latter. It was the right decision: Seeing his dick disappear all the way in Sav's mouth added another dimension of heat and arousal.

"Sav, Sav," he gasped, at the same time begging for more and fearing that he may not last. There was a solution to his dilemma, but it was one that could also serve to increase it. "Would you slick me up?" Jani asked. "Want your fingers in me, getting me ready while you suck me. Get me all the way there so that I'm all ready to blow when I sink down on you." He swallowed hard as the mental image notched up his arousal. "So that I come right when you thrust up into me, spread me wide. And then I'm going to fuck myself on you until I come again. Will you do that for me? Fuck me with your fingers until I'm all wet and open, then make me scream with your hardness, and then again."

* * *

Sav let out a surprised blurt. With Jani filling his mouth, he looked up and could only hope his eyes screamed 'Yes'... yes to all that! He fumbled for the lube but had to detour, jamming the heel of his hand down on his balls before they crawled all the way up. The gasp that the necessary maneuver elicited was real, and he slurped free of Jani's erection to take a breath.

"You're killing me!" he pressed out, "and I'mma do all that as best I can... where's a cock ring when a bloke needs one?" His grumbling was fake, and he assumed Jani knew that, because the second he refilled his lungs he went down on the guitarist again. Controlling himself would be a challenge, one he welcomed because seeing Jani lose it on him, twice...? Worth every second.

Sloshing lube onto his fingers, Sav sought out his goal. There, that tightly closed little opening, which twitched as he spread slick across it, around it, into it. With Jani standing, to get high up between his thighs, Sav turned his hand sideways at first till he managed to breach him with one finger. He was still choking on dick, and loving it. However, he couldn't reach Jani's pleasure spot at that angle. Backing off again, making a show of letting go with a loud pop, he explained, "Jani, your stance... need to get your feet farther apart."

* * *

Jani widened his stance, but his legs were trembling. "Not sure I can stand like this," he admitted, "at least not if you continue, which is the point of this, right?" He smiled. "Could we... What if you lay on your back with our clothes bunched up under your head and I, like, kneel over your chest?" He blushed. "My, um, girlfriend blew me like that sometimes... Sorry, I should know better than mention my ex in bed, just... She said it was okay comfort-wise, so I thought maybe that'd work for us, too... I'll reciprocate, of course – next time..."

* * *

Sav nodded and and hummed, "Mmm-hm." That would work just fine. Jani could even be on all fours over him, which, based on the thought of it, of Jani grinding himself down into Sav's open mouth and throat, would be hot as hell. It also meant no one would be touching Sav below the waist for a bit longer, and he sort of relished whatever slow build-up he could get. "We're both adults, we both have history. I'd only mind if you wanted to get back together with her or something, and that's not that case."

Lying back, Sav grabbed whatever discarded articles of clothes were in reach and stuffed them under his head. He had to rearrange the bundle a time or two. Jani moved closer, his rock-hard and upright erection bobbing, his chest beginning to flush. His entire body quivered with need. "Bring it," rasped Sav. "Bring me that dick..."

* * *

"Yes," Jani rasped back. "Here it is." He knelt down so that his groin was almost touching Sav's chin. "It's... all yours."

While he waited for Sav's reaction, Jani brought his hands behind him. He couldn't reach Sav's nipples as his thighs were in the way, but when he leaned back, he could touch Sav's erection. His hands felt clumsy on it as it was an awkward position, but after some fumbling, he managed to curl his fingers around the shaft and stroke it.

* * *

"Gnnnaaargh!!" There'd be no break for him after all but Sav couldn't bring himself to ask Jani to stop touching him, it felt too good, even the blind, backward grip Jani was using. He reached up, one hand around the base of the erection hovering near his lips and the other at Jani's hip to pull him the last few inches closer. Sav flicked his tongue out, up against the little thread of frenulum just below the head. Drawing Jani forward, he guided the shaft into his oral cavity and clamped his lips tight, sucking hard.

He had another job to do, Sav had not forgot about it. He freed his hands, found the lube, and slicked the fingers of his right hand behind Jani's bum. Going to work between the parted cheeks, he gave Jani one finger easily, then the second with a little stretching. It was gratifying, the hitching of Jani's pelvis between the suction of the blow job and the invasion of his hole. Sav worked in the third finger and moved them in and out, pressing on the little bump a few inches inside.

By then, his breath was running out. His hips jerked, seeking friction from Jani's hand. It seemed like the need for air made his senses more acute, like he could feel the lines on Jani's palm, every hair on his legs against Sav's chest, his scent thicker in his nostrils, the brushing of his balls against Sav's chin, heavy and velvety.

When Jani drew back a little, he gulped in oxygen. His eyes were tearing from the effort. Determined to give Jani the thorough prep he'd asked for, Sav wiggled in his pinkie and use a little more force than usual to push his hand up in there deeper, and again, like he was fucking him with it. Sav's hips rolled and his abs crunched, mimicking the motion. He moaned at the overload of sensation and increased suction, begging Jani to move however he needed.

* * *

"Sav, Sav, Sav..." Jani's brain was suffering from severe sensual overload, but his lover's name made it through the fireworks of pleasure that suffused his body. Sav's mouth worshipping Jani's dick never failed to bring him to heaven, but what with Sav's fingers deep inside him, Jani would have run out of words to describe how he felt, even if his brain had cooperated. Somehow, he managed to keep stroking Sav, glad that he could give pleasure as well, not only receive it.

Jani remembered the first time Sav had sucked him off and played with his prostate at the same time. It had been mind-blowing, and this time it was even better because now it was just the beginning of something even better yet: This was Sav getting him ready for more, for Jani impaling himself on Sav. He'd be on top and this was the closest he could think of coming to actually do the fucking himself.

One day, he'd work up the courage to tell Sav that he wanted to turn the tables. Jani didn't think Sav would go for it, but he wanted to tell him nevertheless. One day. As for now, riding Sav, he'd be in control of the rhythm, the intensity. He'd be able to closely watch Sav's every reaction to anything Jani did.

This thought alone was an incredible turn on, but with the fingers caressing that spot deep inside him and the hot suction, Jani was soon going to be too aroused to prevent himself from shooting his load, so he carefully pulled back. "I said I want to come twice," he gasped breathlessly. "If that's still the plan with you, too, I think we'd better get to it now."

* * *

Hearing his name fall from Jani's lips in cries of passion turned Sav on as much as any physical touch. He moaned in response, deep in his chest. For a few more moments they spurred each other on with motions that became more and more urgent, and yet more in symbiotic timing.

Sav knew the signs that Jani was getting close: sweating, trembling, his balls pulling up tight to his body. Though the hand around him moving up and down felt good, Sav wasn't in danger any longer, which was just as well. Above him, Jani tossed his mane and announced he was ready to ride Sav now. He'd need to hold off through Jani's release, and stay hard while he worked himself – both of them – into the next. "Yes, fucking yes, do it!" Sav gasped when his mouth was free. His hands flew to Jani's thighs and moved him back, back, needing that hot, slick vise around his aching erection _now_. "Gonna make you shoot so hard, Jani..."

Belatedly, Sav remembered: condom. He had to flap about for a bit till he found it, tore open the packet with his teeth, and extracted the latex. "One second..." he hissed, trying to reach himself around Jani. "Raise up, right above me. I'll roll this on and then... you can ride me till you come..."

* * *

Tempted to offer to roll the condom on Sav, Jani resisted: regardless of his deft fingers, his impatience and having to act behind his back spoke against success here. So he followed Sav's hiss and rose up – and noticed how hard his knees were trembling.

"Please tell me you've got this," he moaned, "I'm kind of in a hurry – if you hadn't noticed," Jani managed to grin.

* * *

Once he had room to work, Sav got the condom on in record time, possibly the one thing he hadn't fumbled with since they'd started things. "I noticed.... got it," he replied. Strong thighs or not, Jani, as he'd warned, looked to be seconds away from his legs giving way. Sav could probably hold him up if needed – at a cost – but more to the point, they both were near frantic to join their bodies. His hand was there anyway; Sav grasped himself at the base to hold his erection steady. "Ready for you, Jani... need to be in you."

* * *

Sav got it, no surprise there. Jani smiled: they were as eager as schoolboys when they discovered sex for the first time. Or maybe schoolboys who discovered sex for the first time were as eager as he and Sav were...

After rolling the condom on in no time at all – Sav had practiced that a lot these past four days – he held his erection pointed upward, ready for Jani to sink down on it.

"And I need you in me." Jani's eyes locked on Sav's. "I can – and will – do it myself this time, just so you know," he grinned, "you're still allowed to touch me, like, pull me up and down if you want to change rhythm. Got the perfect handle here for that," he quipped and pointed at his erection.

But the time for talking was over. Jani shifted backwards until he felt the tip of Sav's dick against his hole. He breathed in calmly to curb his impatience, then he forced himself to relax while exhaling and letting himself sink down. There was a little resistance at first, but he pushed down harder and then his eyes suddenly flew wide open when the flared head entered him.

The sensation of being full still surprised him. Jani hoped this would never fade, even though it meant that he still needed a moment to adjust to the intrusion. "God, Sav, I can't get enough of it, you, in me. Just give me a sec..."

* * *

Mother of god, he loved these moments when Jani was mentally preparing himself to be penetrated, when he stared into Sav's eyes to gather the nerve, so much. As he'd said, Jani was capable now of doing it on his own; the fact that he still wanted or needed Sav's attention during the process aroused him similarly to the way it used to be, when Jani couldn't do it alone but still wanted it bad.

Sav had to laugh if only for a second at Jani referring to his dick as a handle. "Gonna touch you, gonna... mmph!!" Heat, slick tightness touched then slid down him with agonising slowness at first, then Jani took a cleansing breath and sat down till he was almost halfway in. The wild, wide-eyed expression of supreme pleasure combined with 'too much' registered. Sav let go of himself, curving both hands around Jani's hipbones again to either pull him down or the opposite, whichever Jani needed. About to follow his body's instincts and thrust upwards, Sav froze when Jani called out that he needed a minute.

By now, he was regretting not taking his jeans off. They prevented Sav from moving his legs apart or any significant leverage. He was going to have to lay there and take it, so to speak. Still staring up and into Jani's eyes, he waited, knowing it would only take a few seconds for Jani to relax and take him in fully. "Yeh got past the widest part already," he panted, speaking a half-truth because when he got close, the base would be wider, "slide down on me, Jani, give us both what we need..."

* * *

"Just a sec," Jani gasped. "Take that as a compliment, size-wise," he grinned. "Until then..." he clenched and unclenched his sphincter, figuring it would help him relax – which it did. It also sent jolts of pleasure through him that he hadn't quite expected. He repeated the action and moaned because it felt so good, then pushed down until he had Sav all the way inside him.

"D'you like it when I do this?" Jani rasped and squeezed tight around Sav's erection again.

* * *

What was...? Sav gasped at the sensation and the realisation of what Jani was doing, his mouth hanging open. It felt like his pupils were expanding and contracting along with the powerful bands of muscle around his dick. Over the years, he'd had women do something like that with their internal perineal muscles but it wasn't anywhere near as strong. "G-good," he stuttered. "Hell, yeah... fuck, where'd you learn that, my god Jani...!" He lunged upward, pulling down on Jani's hips with his hands.

There, that was it, buried so deep. Sav's eyes rolled back in his head. Now, if he still needed to adjust, Jani could have all the time he needed to acclimate himself. Recalling 'handle', Sav trailed the fingers of his right hand down from Jani's flank, to his groin, and grasped the upright cylinder of taut flesh. Experimenting with his grip, he stroked, focusing on shifting the looser skin like he'd learned Jani liked, over the ridge of the head and back.

* * *

"Didn't... learn..." Jani gasped. "Just trying to... relax, nnnhhh..." He moaned loudly when Sav began to stroke him and play with his foreskin. "Fuck, Sav! F-feels so good!" Rocking his hips, Jani continued to clench. Every time he tightened his sphincter, a jolt of pleasure raced up his spine. The look on Sav's face told him he wasn't the only one getting off on this.

"N-not gonna last," Jani hissed-warned his writhing lover. He canted his hips – and made Sav's dick rub over his sweet spot. "I... I... mnnaahhh...! D-d-don't you c-c-ome... G-gonna..." His head fell back and his dick erupted in Sav's hand, spraying Sav's chest with a fountain of white heat while Jani's whole body was shaking with bliss.

* * *

"Oh... oh..." No restraint left in him, Jani rode him with a fury. Yes, he was shaking, but he also ground his pelvis and pulled at Sav's erection by his motions and tight squeeze. Watching the unconsciously erotic display, Sav couldn't help it, he rolled his hips, stuffing his cock inside Jani who stuttered and moaned loud enough to echo the mostly-cement room and creamed all over Sav's chest. "Give it up, Jani... I want every drop!"

The clenching of Jani's hole changed from even and deliberate to involuntary and fluttering. Gritting his teeth, Sav bit his lip, hard. His reflex to come was barely under control; he held on by slowing his breathing and closing his eyes. Still, he could feel how Jani shook through his release, more and more warm goo dripping on his torso. Sav put a finger in it and circled his own nipple. Scooping up a bit of semen, he opened his eyes, reached up and did the same to Jani.

* * *

"Every... drop... for you..." Jani pressed the words out as his dick did the same with his seed until he shuddered to a standstill. Breathing heavily, he watched as Sav smeared some of the white stickiness on his nipples, then did the same to Jani's, making him shiver with delight. Still...

"Sorry, I'm ready to go on but I think he," Jani glanced at his half-mast dick, "needs another minute before the next round, you okay with that?"

* * *

Sav had no doubt that Jani gave him every drop he could, just as he'd asked. Such a thing wasn't exactly within a man's control, but, Sav was convinced, consciously wanting to blow a huge load was a good portion of being able to do so. That and working up to it. And not having sex three to five times a day, but there they were seriously pushing it. Heh, pushing it. That's what he wanted to do alright.

When Jani eventually ran out of seed, Sav stopped stroking him. There was that thing again, that Jani didn't like praise. San wished he could tell him how incredible he found Jani's orgasm, not only because of the intense physical sensations and visual stimuli, but also because of Jani sharing it with him. "Yes... expected that." Sav smiled up at his winded lover. "Even a bloke your age needs a break. Been there."

Where Sav was now, was still waiting till he could unleash his need. Till Jani was ready again, he would need to restrain himself from rolling them over, fucking Jani hard and bring them both to screaming climaxes. Even so, he was there to be ridden again. The thought made Sav smile wider. He raised his knees. "In case you need to lean back." Then he reached for the sheet. "Did you want, um, yourself on this too, or just me?"

* * *

"Uh, okay, tactical mistake, I guess. How do I get you on this?" Jani realised that he hadn't thought this through. He wanted Sav to come inside him, but emptying out the condom on the sheet wasn't what he'd had in mind when he'd asked for a come-soaked sheet.

"But you know what? Let's worry about that later. For now, can we continue this?" Jani lifted up and sank down, but found that his knees were still shaking. "Or maybe you could go on top?"

* * *

"Not to say I didn't like your plan..." Jani was still post-coital and limp all over, and the position he'd chosen did take a lot of energy. "I appreciate that you recognise how bad I wanna get a leg over on you." Sav ran his hands up Jani's belly, to his chest. Other than the tiny smears he'd left, the expanse was warm and slightly damp from exertion. The tiny nipples were tightly peaked, irresistible. Sav flicked each with his fingernails, then pinched, pulling a little. He lingered, playing with the little nubs, till Jani squirmed on his lap again.

"Roll with me..." Sav said, "Literally..." He pulled Jani down against his chest, wrapping his left arm around him. Using his right elbow, he pushed himself up and rolled them. Jani helped with leaning and accepting Sav on top of him, still inside him. "Perfect..." And it was. He leaned down and kissed him, looking into blue eyes that showed the life and spirit of the man who loved him. On the hard floor, Sav cradled Jani in his arms; Jani held him in the cradle of his thighs.

Sav was overtaken by too many feelings, too many needs. He curled his back and thrust, not fast and rough but slow, so slow. Then he pulled back, even slower, till only the tip remained before reversing, this time corkscrewing his hips as he fed himself in, in, in. "Can feel you..." he murmured between kisses, "around every inch. Taking me... oh fuck Jani..." Backing out again, Sav sucked in his belly and slid in. He pushed, flexed, rooted. Out again, almost like suction down each pulsing vein and over the flared ridge of the head where he was most sensitive. Sav hissed and licked down the side of Jani's neck, over to where he'd marked him the night before and sucked on the dark purple bruise. Like he was renewing it. "Ugh!" He sucked and he lunged into Jani's body again and again.

* * *

Somehow Sav got their position changed so that he was on top, but not before he made Jani gasp and moan and close to begging that Sav start thrusting already: Jani's sensitive nipples reacted to Sav's pulling and pinching fingers in a by now predictable fashion. If he'd thought the thrill would fade with time, he was, fortunately, disappointed. If anything, it got better, and by the time he was lying under Sav Jani was ready – no, make that desperate – for more.

Small squeaks escaped from Jani's mouth when Sav began to move inside him slowly – too slowly, Jani thought at first, but he acknowledged that it made sense. Unlike Sav, he'd come, so Sav would want to keep it slow or it would be over before Jani could go again. And then Sav licked at his neck, found his way to Jani's collarbone where he sucked, too. Jani hissed and moaned, between the slight pain of the hard suction and the for once gentle stimulation of his pleasure gland.

"Oh fuck, Sav," he echoed, tightening his thighs around Sav's body, willing him deeper. Or maybe... It was the gay porn cliché – the other gay porn cliché, not the position where the receiving man was being bent over and taken from behind – but Jani thought he'd ask nevertheless. There was probably a good reason for this cliché.

It took him a few attempts before he got his voice under control. "S-sav, could we... Do you think we could... You on your knees... Lift my arse... my legs over your shoulders..."

At the slow rate he was trying to explain what he had in mind, they'd probably come before he ever got his message across, but at least he could tell himself that he'd tried.

* * *

Just as he had a mind to change gears and speed up, Jani spoke. Actually, he'd probably been trying to ask for a couple of minutes, and Sav, lost in his long, slow rocking movements, had taken Jani's stutters and broken sounds for some variation of sex noises. It was a bit disconcerting, but as soon as Sav heard the request, he forgot his chagrin.

Here was another thing Sav had done only with women. He was more than willing to try. Different hole, but male or female, the position would allow for more pressure to the g-spot as long as Sav remained upright and didn't try to fold the bottom person in half. "Yeah... and we can tick off one more page in the Kama Sutra as well as another room on your clipboard," he grinned. If that was the goal, they hadn't done so well. No one was counting, though. "That one... is total porn. I think it's time for me to get these jeans off. Gonna have to pull out for a second, sorry."

Sav did so and hovered on his hands and knees over Jani while he kicked free of his pants. So much better! His reentry needed no announcement; Jani had barely moved and Sav slid home easily. "Wrap your legs around me while I get up on my knees..." Jani had done it before, and he did it again so they wouldn't pull apart. Once Sav found a comfortable position, knees spread, feet bracing up his arse, he took a hold of Jani's knees and set them on his shoulders, or, well, close enough. Jani's thighs weren't as long as Sav's torso meaning his lower legs were sticking up in the air on either side of Sav's head. Porn-y indeed! "Ready?" he asked, already tightening his grip on Jani's hips and pushing deeper. "Nnngh!"

* * *

Whining a little when Sav pulled out, Jani knew this was inevitable if they wanted to get into the position he'd asked for, but he still missed Sav inside him, even for the less-than-a-minute it took Sav to get rid of his pants, line up, and plunge in again. Once he did, though, Jani was glad he'd asked for it: Sav had only pushed in and was now asking Jani if he was ready, and already Jani couldn't wait for him to start. It felt as if Sav was deeper inside him than ever, which probably wasn't the case, but it sure felt like it.

"Yes, yes," he gasped. "Go for it!"

* * *

"Fuck, yes," Sav hissed when Jani told him to give in to his base urges. Grabbing more tightly to Jani, he let himself take utter control of their pleasure. "Mmph, mmph...!" Without really thinking about it, Sav set a fast pace, as before pulling back as far as he dared and shoving himself in balls-deep. Leaning back a little, he rose up on his knees so his erection would press more firmly against Jani's spot. He looked down at his lover, their communication devolving into panting, snarling, moaning...

* * *

"Oh man, fuck!" If he wasn't too busy writhing with pleasure, Jani would have laughed at their diminished vocabulary, but his brain didn't have any capacity left for thoughts other than how incredibly fantastic this, Sav, everything felt. Somehow, Sav found a position that made his dick pound directly against Jani's prostate every time he shoved into him, and every time he pulled back, the flared ridge of his crown pulled on Jani's rim, causing an exquisite sensation that made his balls tingle.

If Jani had feared that Sav would have to hold back on his behalf, to give him more time for his second climax in a row, he'd been wrong. He wasn't going to last, couldn't last, not with what Sav was doing to him...

"C-close," he managed to press out before the next stab at his sweet spot made his eyes roll almost all the way back in their sockets. "Fuck, Sav, so good!"

* * *

"So good!" Sav echoed. The tightening in the backs of his thighs, his arse, lower back and balls signalled that it wouldn't be long. He slid his knees further apart, arching his back and curving under every time he pumped his hips. Faster and faster, he worked them toward climax. Jani was tossing his head, eyes rolled back. "Squeeze me... inside... like you did..." Sav hitched.

How the hell was he going to do this? Coming while pushing in as deep as he could get had always been, to him, the ultimate, but Jani had specifically requested he blow his load on the sheet. There was no way to do both. First things first, though – namely Jani.

Letting go of Jani's right leg, Sav tossed the part of the crimson material over his midsection, scrambled to uncover his dick and went back to stroking him. There were still traces of lube on the same hand, allowing him to jack the steel-hard flesh faster than he could fuck. Bloody hell, he was so close himself, he could taste it, the prelude of everything before the flash-fire and the rush. "Shoot it Jani, paint that red sheet white...!"

* * *

"Yes, yes," Jani gasped-yelled and clenched, like Sav had asked. As before, it increased the urge and brought him closer to the edge. "S-Sav, gonna... Need to... Need you to... With me... In me..."

* * *

"Oh Gaaawwd!" The smack, smack of skin slapping against skin was loud, but couldn't drown out their moans and yells. When Sav felt that tightening around him of Jani bringing them closer, that was it. "Jani... gonna, yeah..." He was helpless to stop. "With me! Now!"

It hit like an earthquake, through his entire body; Sav howled, broke apart, reformed, spewed liquid pleasure in spasms. His balls turned inside out as he emptied them, himself, giving all he had. "Yes, yesssssss... fuuuuuck!" Looking down at his lover from between his calves, he felt the strengthening throbbing inside his fist as it sped up and down Jani's dick.

* * *

And then they were there. Jani's eyes widened as Sav seemed to expand in him and sped up his strokes. A second later, he threw his head back and screamed his climax when he joined Sav. Together, they bucked and writhed, moaned and gasped, became one.

As always when he was with Sav, it went on forever until Jani was shaking so hard that he feared he'd fly apart if Sav didn't keep him together. His voice harsh from moaning and screaming, Jani somehow managed to put his hands on Sav's hips for a moment before his arms refused to hold them up any longer.

"Sav, man," Jani wheezed. "What you're doing to me..."

* * *

The aftershocks went on and on. They couldn't last forever, and eventually Sav got the sense of their naked, entwined forms on the cellar floor. Jani was gone, too out of it to even touch him for long before his hands fell limp to his sides.

"I..." Sav was practically wheezing but he heard Jani speak. Was that a form of hypothetical question? His upstairs brain wasn't back online yet. "I am... making sure you remember me... this... us..." He managed to shift Jani's legs from his shoulders one at a time, down to the floor without jarring them. Lowering himself onto his elbows, he stayed inside Jani, between his now spread thighs, and gazed into his face. His hair hung down around them; their breath mingled and he brought their lips together in a short kiss. "I could stay here like this for a very long time. Just holding you. But... and it pains me to say it, we need to get up."

* * *

"Yeah, I was afraid you were going to say that we need to get going," Jani sighed. "Rest assured that I'll remember this. Forever. Regardless of what will happen to us, these days with you were the best I had in years. These memories will keep me, well, call it alive, through the time of separation."

He sighed again. "But as for getting up... can't we... at least stay here until you, um, slip out?"

* * *

"Mm, same here." Sav sort of nodded. "Let's, and I'll try to stay as long as I can." He shifted a little to press his groin against Jani's body. If he hadn't gone soft yet, neither was he fully hard any longer. Nuzzling the side of Jani's neck, he breathed deeply of his scent, trying to imprint it perhaps. Jani was going to take some of Sav's clothes, the guitar, the sheet – provided Sav managed at some point to do what he was supposed to and jizz on it. What did Sav have of Jani's? He decided he really would keep a pair of those button fly jeans. Before, he'd mostly been winding him up.

* * *

When Sav nuzzled Jani's neck Jani felt again so loved and cherished that he knew he wouldn't forget this moment either. Sav moved his head up and their eyes met. Smiling, Jani brought up a hand and stroked a strand of Sav's hair behind his ear.

His smile widened to a grin. "You know how much I love your, well, hardness. But I also love the softness of your hair. Seems that whatever I see or touch in you, I like."

* * *

"Likewise." Jani didn't like compliments but he was fine handing them out, Sav reflected. "I'm not suggesting we sit around and braid each other's hair, but I like yours, too. Besides the colour, it's in great condition." He couldn't really get at it in this position but he'd had his fingers woven into the strands several times, notably when Jani was blowing him.

"What about this...?" He'd never messed with Jani's ears, because he'd found in his experience that people had extreme reactions. For some, it almost gave them an orgasm; others were repulsed by it. Sav took the dangling earring in his teeth and tugged gently, then let go. "When did you get it?" It had to be at least a few years; Jani had had it in the Young Guitar showcase.

* * *

Sav's idea to use the sleeping bags had been a good one: lying on the floor would have been very uncomfortable otherwise. It wouldn't have mattered much in the heat of the moment of their passionate coupling, but relaxing and enjoying the afterglow was another story.

Jani laughed when Sav suggested they not braid each other's hair and smiled when Sav said he liked it. His hair was actually a part of his body that he really liked and he took good care of it – as his bandmates in Sonata never let him forget when they ribbed him about it.

But then Sav whispered in his ear, nuzzled it, and Jani froze. As much as he liked Sav's mouth everywhere else on him, he wasn't comfortable with it – with anything – too close to his ears. One of his first girlfriends had at some point kissed his ear and he'd found the saliva in his ear canal disgusting, but then she must have sucked or something, he had no clue what, but he'd had a tinnitus, ear noises, for almost a week. During that time, he hadn't been able to hit a note on key and he'd been kept awake by the soft ringing, terrified that it might not go away and nip his beginning musical career in the bud. He'd refused to let anyone near his ears since then.

To his utmost relief, Sav didn't go for the ear itself but for the lobe. As long as his probing tongue stayed there, Jani wouldn't have a problem, but he was still a little nervous. Prepared to stop Sav from further exploration, he relaxed when Sav tugged lightly on his earring and asked about it. Being Sav, Jani assumed that his lover had felt his unease, and he hurried to reply.

"Around when I was sixteen or seventeen, I guess, not sure when exactly. Actually, I don't even remember _how_ I got it, just woke up with it one morning after a gig at a local youth centre. The others said we had a good party that night." He blushed. "The earring wasn't the only thing I woke up to. In addition to the hangover from hell my neck looked as if someone had tried to strangle me. Pena, our bassist back then, claimed it was love bites, so I guess I had some fun."

* * *

Jani's entire body had stiffened, relaxing only slightly when Sav moved away from his ear. There was no other _stiffening_ or even twitching down below, and Sav filed the information to stay away from there. It was one small way they differed, but it wasn't like they could do it to each other mutually anyway, not like hand-jobs or blow jobs or touching in general. To put Jani at ease again, he kissed his lips, then down to the bruise he'd left where he just licked it lightly while Jani told his story.

"'Love bites', eh? Love bites, love bleeds... love begs, love pleads," he quoted, chuckling. "That's from one of our songs if you don't recognise those words. Now it's you with a vampire girlfriend. Or, was. Past tense. That must've been some party!" Sav tried to recall when he'd got his ears pierced, but found he couldn't. One day none of them were wearing earrings, the next they all were. Possibly around the time Phil joined, which made sense because he'd had multiple piercings in both sides back then.

In Helsinki, Sav had been able to stay mostly hard and inside Jani after he'd come. It could have been partially due to it being their second or third time together rather than something like their twentieth in a short time frame, where Sav was so fucking excited over having... convinced Jani to be with him, it wouldn't go down. Or too, Jani had been incredibly tight, which was to be expected, and his sphincter might have acted as a cock ring. Oh, he still was tight, but had learned how to let himself open and accept the invasion. Sad but true, a repeat of that wouldn't happen today. Little by little, Sav felt his dick going back to its resting state. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Shrinkage. Not cold."

* * *

"I hear you," Jani nodded when Sav mentioned shrinkage. He'd noticed the thickness softening inside him. "Mine's like, about to not only shrink but hide inside my body, but at least this could get us to London without being arrested for public indecency."

The lyrics Sav quoted reminded him a little of 'Love hurts', but that was, of course, not a Def Leppard song. He smiled briefly at the – somewhat unrelated – memory of Sonata's Scorpions cover, then said, "No, I'm afraid I don't recognise the words. Not yet anyway. I plan to catch up on all your music though." He grinned. "I'm sure there are a few songs we could play together."

* * *

"Well, we keep thinking we'll never get it up again and then..." Sav grinned. "And we keep surprising ourselves. I've never had mine crawl up that far other than getting kicked in the balls, but then I've never experienced a Finnish winter, either. Is that common?" He was mainly joking, although Jani had said the same thing once or twice before, so maybe there was something to it. Being a semi-professional footie player had had its risks. Both times he'd experienced _that_ had been accidents. The memory still made him wince.

While he was at it, Sav decided to find out about a couple of Jani's other quirks. It would help him to know for two reasons: If the cause was something heinous, he'd never bring it up again and consider it a closed book. If not, maybe he could figure out ways, someday, to change Jani's mind. "The other day, you said you don't like shower sex. Today, the ear thing. Why not? You don't have to tell me, of course. It's simple curiosity on my end."

* * *

"Why, no, it isn't a secret," Jani didn't mind elaborating. "The shower thing, see, where I grew up we had a hot water boiler and I had the hot water run out on me once too many when I was little. The thought of that happening during sex has been ingrained for a long time, so even though our flat now has a seemingly unlimited hot water supply, I'm still not comfortable with it. Don't think I ever will be, I'm afraid, sorry."

"As for my ears, I had a girlfriend once, long ago, who considered it sexy to lick into them. I never liked that, having spit in my ear canal, urgh. But there's more. One day she kissed one of my ears, one of these loud smacks with, I dunno, suction. Whatever. It felt as if my eardrum blew and I had a tinnitus, you know, hearing sounds that aren't there, a ringing noise in that ear for a while. I was going nuts, it kept me awake and I couldn't sing with that going on. I was afraid I'd be stuck with it for the rest of my life. You can imagine that it wasn't a good experience."

He hesitated. "I... guess what you did earlier is okay, like tugging on my earring, but, well. I trust you. Nobody asked me about this before and it's good that you did, so now you know what _not_ to do. You've already discovered a few, well, hot spots on me, so maybe there's something nice with ears, just, well. Not _in_ my ear, please." Jani grinned, hoping that his insecurity wouldn't be too obvious.

* * *

"The prospect of suddenly being doused in liquid ice wouldn't do anything for my libido, either. My hot water heater is humongous, I made sure of that. Did you get a look at the tub in my bathroom? It fills that thing no problem." Sav had bought the largest residential model on the market. Probably an ode to vanity. He didn't like cold showers either, though.

"Now I know. Never had that... tinnitus for more than a few minutes other than after a few really loud concerts. There's really nothing untouchable on me... I don't like my hair pulled hard, and my feet are ticklish but they're nasty anyway. Good thing you don't have a foot fetish."

He sighed. There was no point in trying to stay 'in'. The natural tension of Jani's arsehole was going to push him out any second... yep. "Again, sorry. That's it. I'd better get rid of this..." Sometimes he wondered why a man didn't slither right of the condom, but he supposed the designers had considered that. Sav levered himself up on his knees and stripped it off.

* * *

Jani listened to Sav telling him about his bathtub. Apparently he hadn't seen the entire house yet – or maybe, and more likely, he hadn't paid overly much attention when Sav had shown him around because he'd been to focused on getting laid. Before he could say anything, though, Sav slipped out of him and Jani hissed: he'd said he wanted to be sore, and that mission was on its way to being accomplished.

"I'm afraid I missed the tub," he admitted. "I was probably preoccupied with staring at your butt rather than following the house tour." Jani winked. "It does sound promising although I guess we're now out of time as well as stamina to have sex in it – I'm still not too keen on doing it in the shower even though yours is apparently safe when it comes to coitus interruptus due to cold water, but I'm sure you could convince me to try out this tub."

His eyes sparkled. "Let's put it on the to-do list for my next visit, shall we?"

* * *

Even though Jani had said he liked that part of Sav before, his arse, it still made him feel warm. It wasn't like being stared at by fans, where he felt like he was on display in a zoo. Jani had every right to look and touch and appreciate as much as he wanted.

"Definitely, I've never screwed in that thing," Sav laughed, in relation to the bathtub. "Just what you wanted to know, huh? Or if we only bathe, that's fine, too. Taking long baths is mostly seen as a female activity by Brits, but I'll admit to liking one occasionally." He stood to dispose of the condom, chucking it into the bin over by the washer and dryer that usually only collected junk he'd left in his pockets or lint from the dryer filter. The cool cement floor felt good under his feet. He'd have to remember this space when the weather was hot... and get it fixed up into something more habitable.

"I suppose I should roll these up," he said, gesturing to the sleeping bags. "They won't need cleaning, you got yours on the sheet and I..." he waved a hand toward the bin. "Then we'd best get upstairs for some serious packing, and by that, I mean our luggage."

* * *

"Actually, after you mentioned the tub, I was curious if you'd ever, well, screwed in it, but it wouldn't have been appropriate to ask." Jani blushed a little. "For the record, I haven't either. My familiarity with bathtubs comes almost exclusively from our US tours, and on those rare occasions where we stayed in a hotel we usually shared a room and didn't invite girls. A night in a real bed was too precious if you know what I mean."

He got up from the floor and picked up the sheet. "I looked at your tour schedule. You do it better than we do, with regular nights off and even longer breaks, but your tours are overall longer than ours, so I guess it makes sense. Once I'm done with my service, I should suggest that kind of schedule to Sonata, too. I'm not the only one who gets fed up with being on the road."

* * *

Sav laughed. His mood had levelled off, the post-sex high still tingling a bit in his limbs. "You can ask me anything... about anything. I'm not shy about my sexual history, it's just that there's very limited people with whom I could talk about it." That was for sure! His long-time high school girlfriend and he had lost their virginity to each other and done a hell of a lot of experimenting. She of course didn't want to hear about what he did on the road after that had started, and they broke up over it after a few years. Groupies... some of them were very good listeners, he'd give them that. After an incident or two of information being leaked to tabloids, and later an online forum, he had learned to keep his mouth shut no matter how convincing the woman. No doubt Jani knew how that went, although his culture or whatever it was called, even with their drunken hijinks, seemed much more discreet.

"When we were getting started, we were the supporting band more often than not, so we had to follow the headliner's schedule. The first tour in the States was brutal. We and our management learned we're not machines. If we're going to be on the road for four, five, six months, then we need a day off here and there or there's a lot more risk of people getting sick or injured, or losing their minds. Well, I don't need to tell you that. We were lucky that we – the band – were able to negotiate some of the terms. If your band has enough pull with your management, I highly recommend taking a break every few days." Of course, easier said than done, depending on what their contract was like.

Sav decided to wait to dress until after he'd washed. He wasn't sticky for the usual reason, but he had sweat from holding back, and from effort. Kneeling down again, he began to sort the sleeping bags, got the first zipped and folded into a long strip so he could roll it up. It had been so long since he'd done this. Their long breaks were never good camping weather. "You do much camping out?" he asked.

* * *

Jani sighed. "I'm not blaming our management. But we're not big enough to fill a stadium and we don't want to charge our fans ridiculous amounts of money. Under these circumstances, we're lucky if we earn anything at all from touring. Directly, that is. Indirectly, CD sales improve when we're touring, of course, but on tour we simply cannot afford days off when not absolutely necessary for travelling, nor the luxury of hotel rooms. Still," he grinned, "it's good to know that there's this place in Sheffield where I might be welcome to visit and try out the bathtub."

As he began to put his clothes on, he watched Sav taking care of the sleeping bags. "Only the unintentional kind of camping," Jani admitted. "You know, the ones where you find yourself stranded in the middle of nowhere and usually too trashed to find your way home. Thank goodness, most of our parties nowadays take place at a house or mökki – that's a cabin – of friends, or at least at a laavu, some kind of shelter structure where one can barbecue. There's a couple of those in Kemi and more in the surrounding villages. By far not ideal for sleeping, yet I woke up in one of them more often than I liked. How about you? Since you own sleeping bags, you go camping sometimes?"

* * *

Sav actually blushed over the mention of ticket prices. He of course didn't set them, but he was well aware that comparatively, theirs were high. He'd spent £ 2 million on this place between buying it, renovating it, and furnishing it, and he was only one of five, plus there was all of the crew, management, studio time, legal, promotion, transportation, it went on and on. He had that stupid Porsche, how many instruments, a lot of them custom, far too many clothes for even three people... True, album sales, and they'd sold a truly ridiculous number, but all that money had to come from somewhere. He really didn't like the thought of your average Jill or Joe spending a month's or even a week's pay for what some of the VIP passes went for. Back in the day, he could recall Joe bitching and carrying on about how much their merch was being sold for.

Jani suggested that maybe Sonata Arctica broke even on tour from admission to their shows, and whatever profits came from CD sales. 'Luxury of a hotel.' Any hotels Def Leppard stayed at were sure to have all the amenities. They could afford it, whatever. It had been years since he'd really thought about it. Three or four days on the bus, then a hotel room. So then, how had Jani managed to pay all the travel expenses to get himself here after their first attempt fell through, much less for himself _and_ Sav to get to Helsinki today, plus he'd even paid Sav's return ticket to London? Sure, credit cards, but one didn't get a credit line without income and a good payment history. They must have done alright over the winter and spring. That just prompted Sav to make damn sure he reimbursed Jani when they got to Finland...

But he was spacing out, and didn't want to be caught at that. "Definitely, if you ever have stops in the UK on an upcoming tour, you are welcome to stay here if I'm home. All of your band. I don't think we want a group bath, though, heh! That reminds me again: have a sauna built."

"These sleeping bags, and there's also a tent, camp stove and cooking stuff, lanterns, and so on... that was all wishful thinking," Sav reported. "Whatever problems your band has, it seems like you've had a lot of good times, too, or with your other friends." He finished rolling up both bags and started to stuff one into its sack, which was next to impossible.

* * *

"I wouldn't exactly call the hangover from hell fun, but yes to everything else," Jani laughed. "One day, once I've figured out, well, my life and all that, I hope you'll join us. I'm sure the others would be happy for me. I'll pass on the invite, but is it okay if I don't do it straight away? Um, straight being the operative word here, but it'll also be some time before I can go on tour with them again as you know."

He sighed. "What with your schedule, I don't see you visiting Finland in some time either, but that could still be sooner than the other way round, but well. One day. We'll make it happen." He smiled again.

"Why are you thinking of having a sauna built now?" he asked, curious, changing the topic. "It isn't just because of a potential visit from a Finnish metal band, right?" He winked.

* * *

Finally, Sav got everything put away. He grabbed his clothes. "I very much want to visit you in your own space, once you get settled. Obviously there's no rush to tell anyone anything, if and when we – and I emphasise we – decide to." They headed up the stairs, Sav leading. If Jani wanted a look at his bum, it was a good opportunity, although nothing was going to happen right now.

"The sauna...? Well you know, I always wanted one. So it's you, but sort of a long term plan, too. Besides, now it's going to be months till I'm on any significant break so it's not going to get built any time soon. Contractors are always booked, and take forever."

Soon they were up in his room again. "I'll only need a backpack for overnight but we need to make sure you have everything. Since you're taking some if my clothes, I'll take a pair of those jeans, in exchange."

* * *

"It's a shame that you don't have a few more days before leaving," Jani replied. "I mean sauna-wise. I needn't tell you that I'd love to have you around for longer. But it would have been nice for you to come home from touring and have a sauna installed. At least that's what I think. It's what I miss a lot on tour, even more than my bed or, well, used to, girlfriend. You know, tense from endless flights especially when we've been to the States, and there aren't many connections to Kemi. Typically, US flights arrive in Helsinki morning to noon and then you have twelve hours to wait for the flight to Kemi. What with the train taking eight hours that isn't really an alternative either. So imagine you're finally at home at one in the morning after like 36 hours travelling and your significant other fires up the sauna before they go pick you up at the airport. It's heaven."

He'd been following Sav upstairs, not missing the show and wondering if Sav was showing off his butt on purpose. Jani certainly didn't mind the view.

"Sure, you can have my jeans. I'll be happy to give you every thread I brought with me as long as I get some of yours in exchange, which you already promised me." He grinned.

* * *

"I've never had a sauna anywhere I've lived, but I've used them when I could, when we stayed in hotels with them. Mostly in the States. That's why I always wanted one: it's as good as a massage for relaxation, and then there's no one to see if you pop wood, but it's less likely when no one has their hands on you." Sav rolled his eyes, picked up his backpack which was still half full from his fateful jaunt to Ankkarock.

"Okay, so you can take whatever jeans and shirts of mine that you've worn, if you want them, and if you'd like more, we can look in my closet. And pants, of course!" he winked. "Neither of us shot a load in any pairs, we should congratulate ourselves for having a bit of control. There's that other kind of slick. I know I'd like some of yours." Sav ducked his head. No, he wasn't shy, but it was quite an... intimate... request, even he had to admit. "Gonna go get what I need from the bathroom, be right back."

Where ever they stayed would have some things. Sav preferred his own teeth-cleaning and shaving stuff, and deodorant, even if the hotel had such items. He could go a day without washing his hair. Returning to the bedroom area, he found Jani working on his hand luggage. It kind of seemed like his clothes and things wouldn't all fit. "I can take some of it in mine, for now. You may need to buy or borrow a larger suitcase when we get to Finland."

* * *

"Henkka gives a good massage – not that I ever popped wood from it," Jani winked, "but I wouldn't compare it to sauna. For me, well, I grew up with sauna. Every Saturday afternoon, as long as I can remember. With my family when I was little, then later with friends. When you visit me in the new place I'm going to find or when you have yours installed, I'll introduce you to this most famous Finnish tradition. And don't worry. You may have heard that sex in the sauna is a taboo in Finland, but that isn't necessarily true. _It isn't forbidden, it's just too damn exhausting,"_ he finger-quoted, "as a guy I know used to say. Another Henkka, by the way. He plays bass with the drunk guys we met at the hotel in Helsinki."

While speaking, Jani had fought to fit all his things into his small suitcase, but now he was giving up. "I don't want to leave any of my loot behind – kidding, your presents, I mean, of course," he laughed, "but I don't really want to buy another suitcase either. If I wrap Rakas in these sweatpants of yours, the rest should fit into my luggage and she'll be better protected in the gig bag."

He hesitated. "Please tell me if you don't don't want me to because I'm being presumptuous or, like, marking my territory, but would it be okay if I left my toothbrush here?" Jani bit his lip as he waited for Sav's reaction. He had every reason to feel loved but his insecurity, his fear of screwing up relationships was so deeply ingrained in him that he was still nervous – and felt immediately guilty for not 'trusting' Sav.

"Sorry."

* * *

It became apparent, based on Jani's usage of the word, that for Finns, sauna was an activity, similar to how he'd use football or driving, not just a place. "No, actually I had never heard that before, either about the supposed taboo or that sex in the sauna – during sauna? – is too exhausting." Sav hesitated. He disagreed, and he had more than one reason to, put it that way, but did he really want to admit it? "Finnish saunas must get much hotter than those in America," he concluded, then moved on.

"It's embarrassing... I guess I'm too... what's the word? Sensitive? Tactile? That's why I won't get professional massages even as physio anymore." Now he could feel himself blushing again, so ridiculous. "They recommended it as stress reduction when this Bell's thing first happened. Guess what?" He might as well admit it. "There was this huge bloke, like, three hundred pounds, that's what, 140 kilos or so, at the time quite a lot older than me, clearly not impressed with me either, who was kind of pummelling the hell out of my back – backside... well, you can infer what happened." He literally cringed, but mostly for effect.

"Is 'Henkka' a common name in Finland?" Sav asked, changing the subject again. "Is 'Jani'? I was thinking yours might be if you did some project or jam session with three of you all with close names. You know enough English to get that almost all of us in Def Leppard including former members are using shortened forms of very common British names... all but Vivian, which is usually a female name. He was named for his grandfather, though, so there's at least two men called Vivian. I went by Rick most of my life till some years after Rick – Allen – joined and I'll still answer to it. My mum, brothers, cousins, for example, use it. We, Rick and I, got tired of the confusion or being referred to by both given and surname all the time." Sav shrugged and smiled, recalling once again the day he and Jani had met. "It was never official... The consensus was that apparently 'Sav' sounded cooler than 'Al' or something." Man, he really was babbling. He should save it for the plane ride, when they'd have a couple of hours with absolutely nothing else to do. Even if they joined the Mile-High Club, that wouldn't take more than a few minutes. Sav suppressed a snort. He'd reached that milestone back in '82 or something. God, he was old.

"Your toothbrush won't fit in your bag?" Sav blurted before thinking it through. Did a toothbrush have special meaning for Finns? Damn his mouth. "Of course you can leave it, I'll keep it forever," he grinned sheepishly. "Um, oh... feel free to say no to this of course but... can I have a bit of your hair? And no, despite the request I'm not a girl, I'm not gonna wear it in a locket," he huffed at his own silliness.

* * *

"I wouldn't know how hot American saunas are," Jani admitted. "In Finland, it depends. Unlike in some stupid contests where participants try to show themselves off as the toughest man, I'd choose the temperature for comfort. You want the sweat and all, but not pass out from the heat or get close to dying from it. Then there's a difference between electric and wood sauna. Wood being the, well, real thing, but flats usually have electric ones where you want it less hot. It's, I dunno, a different kind of heat. We'll find out together what temperature range you like best. And then, there's of course the spanking with birch branches." Jani snickered. "For lack of a better word. I don't think there's an English translation."

He looked up from packing. "Let me know if you ever want me to massage you. You won't be embarrassed if you end up with a boner then. Henkka taught us all a few basics so he wouldn't be the only one to know how to do it. I must admit I wasn't too enthusiastic about massaging anyone but that's of course different when it comes to you. I, uh, would have offered before but what with your shoulder, I didn't think it would be a good idea." He grimaced in sympathy.

"As for names, Henkka is what we call someone named Henrik or Henri, like Rick or Dick would go for Richard in English. It's a diminutive. Henrik is a fairly common name as there was a bishop Henrik who got murdered around 1200, which was a major affair. Jani is also quite common, it's a form of John, just like Janne and Jouni from that band project. Another variant would be Jukka, short for Juhani, same ending as in Henkka. By the way, Sav... You know, the way your name is pronounced, in Finnish it would be written as Säv. That'd be the same as the abbreviation for säveltäjä, which means composer, and sävel is a tune or melody." He smiled. "I meant to tell you that ever since we met. I couldn't think of a better name for my, well, boyfriend." He blushed a little.

Then Sav asked him if his toothbrush didn't fit in his luggage and now Jani's face turned beet red. "I can take my toothbrush, no problem." He'd thought of it in terms of leaving something behind that was very personal that could only be used by him and would be a sign that he'd return, but he wasn't going to elaborate. Jani fetched his toiletry bag from the bathroom and stuffed it into his trolley. He even managed to close the thing without having to sit on it.

"My hair," he hesitated. His hair was something he was very particular about. "I wouldn't give it to anyone but you," Jani said quietly. "Could you cut a strand from somewhere so that no hole will show? Unless," he joked, "you want a strand of my pubes, of course. There it won't matter if it shows as you and me are the only ones who get to see that part of my body."

* * *

"That's... cool, or like, and forgive me if this sounds weird, but special... that Sav, with the umlaut means tune or melody, and short for composer. It doesn't mean anything in English." Prompted by a swell of emotion, he gave Jani a quick hug. "Thank you for telling me. That's one Finnish word I'll never have to be reminded about."

Yeah, it looked like he'd embarrassed Jani over the toothbrush thing, and Sav felt bad, but lucky for him the younger man quickly recovered.

Sav knew what he was asking, in requesting a piece of Jani's hair, and he bowed his head for a second. "I appreciate it." It wouldn't be much different for him, had Jani wanted a piece of his. Both of them had a certain pride in their respective hair, and unlike him, Jani had expressed insecurity about his looks so comparatively, that probably made it more... valuable, for lack of a better word, to Jani. "I'd take a piece from somewhere it won't show like underneath, in the back, just a little bit. As long as I can see the red." He grinned. "You can keep your pubes, unless you're hinting that you want some serious man-scaping. Believe me, I have all the necessary tools."

* * *

_"Man-scaping?"_ Jani giggled. "I learn something new with you every day, never heard that word before. But if it means what I think it does, no thanks. I prefer my natural looks. Hair colour is one thing, but that... No. Um, unless..." he looked down, suddenly shy again, "are you offering that because you don't like the way I look?"

* * *

Sav giggled, too. It was rather a clever turn of phrase, he'd thought when he first heard it a couple years ago. "Yeah, English. They come up with new expressions and slang all the time. Anyway, I think your looks, including your... pubes and what-not, are fine. You're not exceptionally hairy and you're a bloke, so it's all good. I'm afraid I'm the one who's a bit of a freak in that regard. TMI maybe but consider yourself warned: if at some point when we're together you find me even more hairless.. well, like I said, fair warning."

Sav stepped forward again and took Jani's hands. "If you haven't got the message that I'm insanely attracted to you just as you are, I'm not sure what else I can do. I do like your looks, all of them. And your music. And what can't be seen. You. I'm not going to get all mushy on you now, but you understand, right?"

* * *

Jani swallowed. "I..." he had to clear his throat. "I got that message," he said quietly. "It's... I still sometimes... find it hard to believe," he confessed. "Why... How you of all people can find me attractive. I mean you're..." He was about to say perfect, now who was being mushy?

"You're wonderful. And I want you to feel good in your body, so whatever you prefer to do to your pubic hair," Jani managed a smile, "feel free to man-scape away. I've never seen a... dunno, man-scaped... do you mean shaved guy, though, so if I'd happen to stare at you if you... it won't mean I don't like it. Since it's you and if you feel good that way I'm sure I'm going to like that look on you."

* * *

"You can believe it. I wouldn't lie. _Couldn't_ lie about something like that. It... it's probably not something either of us can put into words easily. I mean..." Sav chuckled a bit, "'Why people feel attraction... or more, or not... I've never been able to explain. Maybe write a bunch of songs about it..." He thought about how, despite every logical indication that he and Phil should get together, he'd never had any of those feelings about Phil. It wasn't something he could explain either. Right at this moment, he was so incredibly happy he'd not been in a relationship when he met Jani. That was one less complication.

'Feel good in his body'... Sav smiled over that. He squeezed Jani's hands again and let go. The next part wasn't really hand-holding discussion. "You know how it goes, fashion. Low-rise jeans and such. I'll admit it to you, I've shaved it all off a few times. I mean, um, if I were on stage with my bush showing," he laughed again, "it might not go over so well. Then I kept going. I kinda liked it. Helps with the problem of swamp-nuts." Good lord, where was this conversation going? "Sorry about that. I suppose I should get dressed," he sighed.

* * *

Before Jani could get uncomfortable about discussing emotions, Sav changed the topic back to body hair, making Jani giggle again. "So you... man-scape in order to avoid... swamp-nuts... Sure!" He joined Sav's laughter. "This trip is really educational for me, language-wise. Swamp-nuts!" He shook his head.

"I don't feel as threatened by that," he commented. "Courtesy of very short Finnish summers. I can see that it's different for you, especially having seen what you wear on stage – not complaining, I think you look great in leathers. You won't see me playing shirtless, though, so even if my jeans were low-rise, there wouldn't be anything showing, not that I've got much to start with. Well, you've seen me, so you know. Not complaining about that either, although I might feel more manly with a little chest hair and it would be nice if my head hair weren't so thin... But I should really stop whining and, as you said, get dressed. How much time do we have until we have to leave?"

* * *

The time... Sav checked his phone. "It's just after 11 already. I can't believe it, we must have been in the cellar a good while. The car will be here in 30 minutes and we'd better be ready. Other than getting dressed and making sure I have my ID and keys, I am. Last chance to creatively acquire more of my clothes." Quickly pulling on a pair of the brand new pants, then some comfortable jeans, Sav sat on the bed to put on his socks.

* * *

"Half an hour," Jani repeated glumly. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you're coming with for the night." He finished dressing; except for his socks – and his shoes that he'd taken off as soon as they'd entered the house – he was now clad exclusively in Sav's clothes. "Let's see if my band mates notice anything... Well, they certainly will," he groaned when a thought hit him. "See, when I left for Sweden I wasn't exactly in gig headspace, so I didn't bring my stage clothes. I should really learn to pack those with my guitars. Then again, who knows when I'll play with Sonata again. We've only one more show scheduled and that'll be in Kemi, no need to travel."

Picking up the pair of sweat pants he hadn't fit into his suitcase, he announced, "I'll get Rakas and, er, dress her for the trip."

* * *

"Well, like I said, help yourself, I'm sure I have some tee shirts with suitably offensive slogans in there," Sav pointed again at his closet door. "Probably none about vaginas, however," he drawled. He couldn't comment about Jani's upcoming gigs, or lack there-of. It would be a year or more before Jani would be on the road with any band, a fact much more painful to Jani than he likely even understood, since it wasn't happening to him.

"So... that was yes to the hair, right? I have a pair of manicure scissors in the bathroom that should do the trick." If he didn't get it now, Sav was afraid it would slip his mind entirely till it was too late. "When you return with Rakas," he amended.

* * *

It took Jani only a moment to fetch the guitar and gig bag from Sav's studio. "There she is," he said and looked at Rakas lovingly. "So, hair first – and yes, that was a yes," he winked, "then I'll pack her up. For now, bathroom it is."

He went ahead and looked around, then at Sav who'd followed him. "So how do you want me? Where should I bend over for, well, easier access?" He grinned.

* * *

As if Sav wasn't distracted enough by watching Jani's bum, then he said the magic words: Bend over. He felt a tingle in his groin but nothing else, which was good because they had no time. "Wha-? Oh." He proceeded to the stack of drawers, where he kept his lesser-used toiletries and products. "That sounds like a reason to be late!" he said, rummaging about. Someone, years back, had given him a manicure set as a gift. He'd never used anything from it but the nail clippers before today.

Once located, he directed Jani in front of the mirror. "You can stand, I'll just have you hold your hair up out of the way." Unzipping the little case, Sav pulled out the tiny, pointed scissors. They looked sharp enough. Holding them in his teeth, he went around behind Jani and divided his hair into the majority, from the top and back of his head, and a smaller section above his nape. The roots were growing in dark brown, which Sav was all too familiar with, himself. If anyone had told him when he was starting a band that he'd be a blond in ten years, he'd have laughed in their face. It had gone from dirt blond, then with added highlights, and what had he'd been thinking but even lighter since Slang.

Once he'd lifted up the top part of Jani's mane in a sort of loose ponytail, he spoke through his teeth, "'Ere, you 'old i'." Jani got the idea and took the larger hank. After careful consideration of how much, Sav lifted a small piece less than a quarter-inch wide from the hanging section and snipped it close to the scalp.

"All done." Sav met Jani's eyes in the mirror and held up his prize. "See? Not much. No one will notice, with long hair above and below it." He wasn't going to do anything weird like smell it. That, he'd save till much later. Instead, he curled the strands into a loose circle, using his forefinger for a spool. "For now, I'll put it in this case for safekeeping. Thanks again. Then I think it's time to go downstairs."

* * *

Remembering the last time Sav had held up his hair – at the emergency department in Milan when he'd puked up his guts – Jani refrained from mentioning it. The memory had one advantage, though, it kept his dick down. Not that he'd be able to get it up all the way but being half-hard and wanting when he knew he wouldn't be allowed to have what he desired for at least the next three-or-so hours until they were at Heathrow, it was better to not get into the mood at all.

Sav cut off a thin strand and showed it to him in the mirror before putting it into a small case. Jani let go of his hair and shook it out. He'd left it down while at Sav's house but he'd tie it in a ponytail once they left. Back in the bedroom, Jani slid the sweatpants-wrapped Rakas into her bag, and then, far too soon, he was standing in the bedroom door, giving the bed a final glance.

It was only when he followed Sav downstairs that it occurred to him that he could have asked Sav for a strand of his hair, too. Well, he could still ask once they were in their hotel room in Vantaa.

"Can I have a last hug before we're out in the public again?" he begged.

* * *

All too soon, they were downstairs in the front hall. Sav checked and double checked that he had his wallet and keys; everything else he'd need was in his backpack, including the pancakes. Hopefully he wouldn't need a jacket, he really didn't want to take anything extra. He was about to ask Jani about the chances of the weather turning this early in Finland, but Jani spoke first, asking for a hug. He sounded desperate. Once again, Sav knew the feeling.

"Yes, of course you can..." Sav didn't wait. He slid his backpack to the floor and took Jani into his arms, hugging him tightly, maybe too tightly. When he opened his mouth, no words would come.

* * *

Immediately, Sav dropped his bag and responded to Jani's request. Held tightly in Sav's arms, Jani once again wished that time would come to a standstill, but of course it didn't happen. When a horn honked outside, he reluctantly stopped clinging to Sav. Their eyes locked and Jani took a deep breath.

"Ready when you are."

* * *


End file.
